What I Am
by aupnaahh
Summary: Ok this is a re-write of episode 3x04 - "What I Am" and instead of Meredith having appendicitis shes pregnant. YAY! Chapter 16 coming soon
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Thanks For Reading I Hope This Versions Better, Its The Same As The Other One But I Gess With More Detail! _**

**_Soo ignore the other one and come read this one! - Please Review!! =p_**

It was another beautiful morning in Seattle, the sun had just come up and the streets were quiet, unlike Meredith's house!

BUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZ......

Meredith's alarm was ringing but there was no sign of her in bed, that's because she was in her bathroom hanging her head over the toilet!

"OH MY GOD" She said with a disgusted look on her face, "_Why did I eat that left over pizza?" _She thought to herself. She leaned back against her bathtub wiping her mouth with toilet paper.

"Ewww" she said slowly as she stood up and flushed the toilet.

BUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZ...she heard her alarm sound, which she totally forgot about! Oops

Moments later her bedroom door swung open and George appeared in the doorway.

"Meredith, seriously if you can't be bothered to turn you're...Meredith?" George said as he looked around her bedroom in confusion. "Where are you?"

"Here" she said walking out of her bathroom.

"You ok?"

"Yeh, Yeh im fine how's Izzie?"

"She's...Erm...Baking, again!" he answered with a concerned look on his face.

"Still...im surprised she hasn't cleaned out the fridge, its been non stop since Tuesday"

"I know, she's grieving, hey at least she's not on the bathroom floor anymore!" he said giving Meredith a tiny smile

"Yeh. Meet you downstairs in a minute?" Meredith asked,

"Yeah" he replied holding up his hand while walking out of her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After arriving at the hospital the interns made their way up to their locker room, as Meredith started to remove her coat a sudden rush of nausea hit her, she wasted no time and reached into her locker and pulled out a bottle of pepto bismol, and began to drink it.

"So Izzie left the house this morning. That's a good sign." George said looking at Meredith as she drank her pepto bismol. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just...not feeling like myself" she replied

"O'Malley has that effect on Women, ask Dr. Torres" Alex said as he began to change into his scrubs

"What's that supposed to mean?" George replied

"Dude you threw her out on her ass."

"I did not. Who told you that?" George asked politely

"Torres" Alex replied

Once they had changed all the interns made their way to the nurses station, before they spotted Bailey and proceeded to follow her down the hall.

"Let's go people. I've been in surgery since 2 AM. I'm in no mood" Bailey said tiredly

As they made their way down the hall Meredith halted and placed her hand on the abdomen as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach!

"Woman troubles?" Cristina blurted out as everyone else walked on ahead,

"Men troubles. I think this dating two guy's thing is getting to me. The stress of it. Finn, Derek. Derek, Finn. I think I'm getting an ulcer." She replied holding onto the wall.

"McDreamy and the vet are making you sick?" Cristina smirked with amusement

"I just need to make a choice and get it over with." Meredith replied following Cristina down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they had finished rounding on their first patient Dr Bailey leaded her interns to the nurse's station to collect more charts, but she noticed Meredith was not looking so good.

"You all right Dr. Grey?" Bailey asked as she made her way towards the charts.

"Yeah, Dr. Bailey, I just…Need to make a choice is all." She said sitting down on a near by chair, she soon noticed Derek walking up the hallway, and he was walking straight for her.

"Karev. Dr. Grey, I am clipping a basilar tip aneurysm. Any interest...?" he paused once he saw Addison striding towards Dr. Bailey, dipping her head.

"Dr. Bailey can I get..." Addison broke off her sentence early because something or more like someone caught her eye "Oh my God."

The cluster of doctors turned around and looked ahead in shock horror.

"Oh...My...God" Derek said after looking up and spotting that familiar face.

"Is that..." George said being cut off by Cristina,

"...McSteamy" Cristina said smirking.

At this point Meredith felt dazed with heat and nausea; she could not hold it in any longer, she felt her stomach turn and before her knew it she was bent over and emptying the contents of her stomach onto the floor.

"Grey?" bailey said as she rushed to her side.

Derek spun around once he noticed that all eyes where now on Meredith as she threw up on the floor. He suddenly rushed to her side and placed his hand on her knee. Suddenly out of nowhere George yelled "No Mr. Sullivan, don't light that!" there was a bright flash of light and the patient was set alight, as he fell to the floor, all the male doctors, rushed to his aid leaving Meredith sat on her own outside the patients room.

After helping tend to the patent Derek turned all his attention back onto Meredith. "You're burning up."

"I'm Fine" she replied

"You don't look fine, you look beautiful but you don't look fine." Derek said as he held onto her hand leading her towards the nurse's station.

"Now I'm going to throw up." Cristina said sarcastically handing Meredith a glass of water

"Go. You have aneurisms to clip... And surgeons to confront." Meredith told Derek as she looked up and saw that McSteamy was walking alongside the Chief.

"Ok you're right, Cristina will you look after her, please?" he asked

"Mmm hmm...You think I'd miss this?" Cristina said as she propped herself up onto the nurse's station with her elbows ready to watch Derek make his confutation with the Chief and Mark. George quickly joined Meredith and Cristina to watch the show. They couldn't quite make out what they were saying but they couldn't help but giggle and point, Meredith on the other hand was concentrating hard on not bringing up another round of vomit. Placing her head on Georges shoulder she could feel her stomach turning again, she new from that second she was going to bring it all back up again, trying so hard to keep it all down she knew she could not hold on for a moment longer she pushed Cristina out of the way and rushed to the side of the desk vomited on the floor. Once she cleared her throat Meredith pulled her self up.

"Holy crap. Are you pregnant?" Cristina said loudly with a concerned voice while holding up Meredith's hair. Meredith just stared at her then bent down and started vomiting again. In that second everyone took a break from arguing with each other and turned to look at Meredith. She raised her head to see that all eyes were on her.

"_Oh Crap"_ She thought as she saw Derek racing down the stairs towards her. "Meredith" he shouted

"No, No you've done enough already. Ok Cristina get her to exam room 3 and do a work up" Bailey said pushing Derek out of the way.

"Ok" Cristina replied.

Cristina escorted Meredith into the exam room, and of course Derek had to follow, like she really needed an audience right now! Meredith slowly pulled her self up onto the exam table with the help of Cristina, and got herself comfy.

"Meredith, you're not ok" Derek stated as he rushed to her side, held onto her hand.

"Im fine, you have a surgery, go!" Meredith ordered him,

"Ok...update me later?" he said nodding at Cristina, he stroked Meredith's hand and gave her a warm stare before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok ill get you the results ASAP. I don't want to see you anywhere near a patent until I am satisfied you're not diseased..." Bailey said as she finished pulling blood from Meredith arm.

"...Or pregnant" Cristina murmured with a smirk on her face.

Meredith and Bailey shot a fierce look towards her.

"Right..." Bailey replied leaving the room to get Meredith's labs processed.

Once she left Cristina continued to palpate her abdomen.

"So who's the father?" she asked trying so hard not to laugh

"Im not pregnant" Meredith replied in pain,

"Yeah well, I didn't think I was pregnant when I was pregnant either. But the fever, abdominal pain, non-stop vomiting? Clearly you're pregnant" Cristina stated as she continued to poke and prod Meredith stomach.

"Im Not Pregnant" Meredith continued to protested loudly in agony

"You don't know who the father is, do you?"

"Well...it would have to be Derek's. There's no way it could be Finn's" She caved staring at Cristina with a worried expression on her face.

"You haven't had sex with the vet yet? You gotta get out of that relationship immediately." Cristina replied poking down harder, as if she would get more answers out of her that way!

"I can't be pregnant, can I?" Meredith said hoping to god that she wasn't.

"With McBaby!" Cristina joked

"Ouch" Meredith yelped squirming in pain "Was I this mean to you when you were pregnant?"

"Oh, I thought you said you weren't pregnant!" Cristina replied

Before Meredith had the time to shoot back an answer to Cristina's sarcastic question, Bailey entered the room, and carefully closing the door behind her. As she did so Meredith's head shot up and she watched her make her way over to the exam table while reading through her test results. Bailey had a confused look on her face which wasn't a face Meredith wanted to see. She lay there anxiously, as she watched Cristina trying to peer over Bailey's shoulder to read her labs.

"Right...Ok..." Bailey said handing the lab results to Cristina "So..." Meredith asked.

"Oook..." Cristina said as she read through the results for herself. In the space of 3 seconds Cristina's expression changed from complete amusement to total astonishment.

"Well? What's wrong this me" Meredith protested after a moment of silence "Well?"

"Meredith...Erm" Cristina said with sorrowed voice, looking at Bailey for support,

"What? Someone better start talking soon..." Meredith shouted as she propped herself up on the elbows.

"You're Pregnant!" Bailey blurted out.

"WHAT!!" Meredith shouted grabbing the test results from Cristina, and staring at them in abstract horror. "Oh Crap" she shouted. At this moment right now, all she felt like doing was crying. She was not ready to me a mother, not at this point in her life.

"I'll leave you two alone, Cristina prescribe her some Zofran, that should help with the nausea...And don't worry I wont say a word!" Bailey said reassuringly before leaving the exam room. Cristina looked at Meredith and started to laugh, but she soon stopped when she saw the evil look Meredith was shooting from the other side of the room.

"Im sorry it's just...ha-ha...Mmm, hmm...Yeah...It's not funny, I know" Cristina mumbled out while trying to calm herself down. She lifted herself up onto the exam table beside Meredith, who was still sitting there in complete shock. Silence filled the room...

"Ok say something!" Cristina said trying to put some thought back into Meredith's head.

"Crap" Meredith said nearly bursting into tears as she let her body fall back onto the exam table, and she covered up her face with her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Around 1pm later that day, Meredith had just come out of surgery, and all she had on her mind was Derek "_What I am gonna tell him, how am I gonna tell him, when am I gonna tell him? Oh Crap!"_ she entered the scrub room and begun to scrub out, still day dreaming of thoughts and secret feelings when she was startled by a familiar voice.

"Thanks for the help in there Grey!" The Chief said as he entered the scrub room to wash up.

"You're welcome" she replied while drying her hands,

Just then in that moment a sudden a rush of nausea came over her, "Ohh not now!" she whispered to herself, wanting to not throw up in the sink or anywhere over the Chief. She put her hand over her stomach and closed her eyes to try and fight the need to vomit.

"Meredith you alright?" she Chief asked worryingly

"Yeh...Erm...just the stomach flu! It's nothing that will make me go home" she replied with a cheeky smile. The Chief stared at her hard, I gess he was trying to figure out if there was more that she should be telling him, but Meredith just threw him a reassuring smile.

"Ok, see him through Post Op and take it easy I don't want you throwing up all over my patent" he said laughing before throwing his towels into the waste bin and begun to leave the room.

"I won't chief, thanks". She stood there for a moment staring into the OR through the scrub room window, her thoughts wandering back to Derek "_how on earth am I going to tell him?_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once she had finish writing the post op notes for the Chiefs patient, Meredith decided it was time to grab some lunch, it had been a really long day and she was so tired all she wanted to do was to go home and crawl into bed and close herself of from the world, and the big impeding news she had to revel to everyone. On her way to the elevator she spotted Cristina at the nurse's station.

"Hey so...have you told McHmmMmmm about the HmmmMmmm..." She said pointing down quickly at Meredith stomach, trying to not make it obvious that she was pointing there.

"No...I haven't seen him all day, I can't tell him" Meredith replied

"I think he's gonna notice in a few months don't you, and what about Finn?" Cristina asked

"Oh my god I totally forgo..." she cut after noticing that nurse Debbie was getting strangely close them, probably wanted to get some juicy gossip for nurses to whisper about all day, because there is nothing more interesting than the lives of surgeons in the hospital. But It wasn't gonna happen, Meredith grabbed Cristina's arm and pulled her into the nearest on call room.

"Ok... so what are you gonna do?" Cristina asked as she sat down on the bed.

"I don't know...I can't tell him, I mean what I will say...Oh hi Finn, sorry to say this but my ex-boyfriend knocked me up at the prom!" Meredith replied whilst pacing up and down.

"Well not like that! Just break it off, make it you know... causal; just tell him...you picked Derek"

"But I haven't picked Derek I..." Meredith was interrupted by the sound of both their pagers go off,

"Trauma...You have to make a decision...soon" Cristina said getting up, she walked past Meredith putting her hand on her shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze and walked out of the room.

"I know" Meredith whispered to herself, looking down at her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bailey and her interns were standing outside the ER waiting for the ambulances to arrive, they could hear the sirens from afar, and they where getting louder and louder until suddenly two raged around the corner of the building and stopped in front of them, the doors swung open two paramedics jumped down pushing a young girl on a gurney.

"Laura Jones, 19 year old female. New onset seizures. Intermittent for the past week. IV lost in route and started grand mall seizing as we arrived" The paramedic shouted.

"Ok Grey, you got this one!" Bailey shouted over the sound of the sirens

"What, its neuro!" Meredith protested,

"And?" Bailey asked rushing the patent into the pit

"I can't do neuro"

"Excuse me? Ok...When I assign you to a case you take it, no comments, NOW MOVE IT" she stated

Meredith looked at Cristina in fear and followed the gurney into the trauma bay

"Ok give her 10mg diazepam i.m. and get a large boar IV started" Bailey said "then Grey get her admitted and get her into a room...Grey?" she said pulling back on Meredith's arm.

"Yes... sorry doctor Bailey" she replied, holding her hand to her stomach, fighting the need to throw up.

"Pull it together Grey! And get a CT" Bailey said before she left the room

"Right away" Meredith whispered sarcastically and carried on assessing the patent.

"George!" Bailey shout across the ER, he looked pretty lost, and had no clue which patent he should work on next, the pit was full. But on hearing Baileys call he ran straight to her.

"I need you to work with Meredith today... don't ask just go!" She requested

"Sure!" George replied in confusion. He ran out of the ER to catch up with Meredith and her patent.

"Mer!" George shouted "Im on this with you"

"Ok, can you take her for a CT please...I need to..." She asked gripping onto her stomach; she needed to get to a bathroom yesterday.

"Erm...yeah, can you get the consult then" George asked walking away quickly.

But without a word Meredith sped down the hallway, into the woman's bathroom, she threw her head over the toilet and emptied her contents inside. Once she had finished she cleaned up, to make herself a little more presentable for the patient, and Derek. Because no doubt she was going to run into him today.

Derek had just come out of a long surgery, and was pretty tired, _"on call room" _was his first thought, he decided to head down there but on his journey he got a little sidetracked when he saw Meredith walking out of the bathroom. Of course Derek being Derek he had to check up on her.

"Hey, everything ok?" he asked putting his hand on the small of her back.

"Erm yeah... I need you...!" Meredith replied pointing in the direction of the pit, which was also in the direction one of the on call rooms.

"Ok..." He said raising an eyebrow before smirking

"What? No, I mean... for a consult, not for that!" she stuttered, while walking over to the nurses station to collect Laura's chart. She didn't really understand what Derek was trying to imply at first but she soon clicked in.

"Yeah, of course, I wasn't thinking that!" he smiled looking into her soft glistening eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Derek had finished the consult on Laura he, Meredith and George made their way to the nurse's station.

"Ok so she's gonna need surgery, book the OR O'Malley, you can scrub in" Derek told George, before the young intern walked away.

"What about me?" Meredith said staring at him totally bank.

"You, are going to an on call room to rest, you don't look well" Derek replied placing down Laura's chart and focusing all his attention on Meredith.

"I told you im fine" she smiled,

"Ok, so are you well enough for a date to night? Im guessing im still points ahead of Finn" He said cheerfully.

"_Ohh, you have nooo idea!"_ she thought, "Erm sure... but I can't, I have plans" she proclaimed

"Mmm..." Derek replied smiling. He knew exactly what her plans were, a date with Finn! "Ok so tomorrow then?"

"Sure" she smiled, Derek retuned the expression and caressed her face with his hand and slowly stroked her cheek with his thumb. She leaned her head into his hand more so I was resting perfectly against it. She wanted him so much right now it was so surreal, and her hormones didn't help at all. All she could think about was having Derek in bed with her! Totally zoned off in her own place, she was suddenly brought back to reality buy the sound of her pager. "Crap... it's a patent, I gotta go" she smiled looking into Derek dreamy eyes. "Ok...see you later" he replied and watched her jog off down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long day a work Meredith wanted nothing more than to get in her car and go home, but here was one more thing she had to do before any of this was possible, Finn! She stepped off the elevator in the lobby of the main entrance and made her way towards to door when she saw George sitting down in the empty waiting area, she made her way over to him and placed her hands on the back of his chair.

"George its pretty late, you still got a ride home? Cus im gonna go to Finns." she asked,

"Yeah, Alex is giving me a ride; Izzie said she needs me to help her with something." He's stated

"Ok, see you later then!" she said, tapping him on the shoulder before turning and heading out towards her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Meredith turned into Finn's street, she had to stop for a moment, to think about what she was going to say! She liked Finn a lot, he was a really great smart funny guy, but no matter what she knew that he was not the right guy, he was not the one. Meredith pulled over to the side of the road; it was pretty quiet and dark now, there where only a few street lamps lighting the road up.

"What will I say...?" Meredith said rummaging through her bag. Moments later she pulled out her cell phone and dialled Cristina's number.

"Come on pick up" She said to herself, finally there was an answer.

"Yeah... wait Meredith... why are you calling at this hour...oh, did you tell Derek, What did he say?" she asked suddenly,

"No I didn't, im heading to Finn's, to break up with him but my head is freaking empty, what should I say?" Meredith said anxiously,

"What ever comes to mind, I mean... don't tell him you're pregnant. Just say it's not working out, but don't get all emotional it never ends well when you get all emotional" Cristina said quietly, she was obviously trying to keep a low voice in case Burke overheard.

"Right ok... thanks I guess" Meredith replied bemused

"Ok good luck!" Cristina said sarcastically and hung up the phone.

"Thanks a lot" she said talking to the front on her phone before flipping it down and throwing it back inside her bag. "Ok...I can do this...come on Meredith get you're ass into gear"

Once she pulled up outside Finn's clinic she turned off her engine and headed to the front door, she could feel a sudden rush or sorrow in her gut, she felt so guilty he was such an amazing man, and he hated the decision that she was about make, but it had to be done. She knocked on the front door and moments later Finn answered.

"Meredith... Hi" Finn said, he grabbed Meredith's hand and guided her inside, kissing her on the cheek.

"Finn..." Meredith said pulling away, "We need to talk..."

_**Thanks for reading =) Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Meredith lay in bed thinking about how she failed to break up with Finn the night before, he told her that he had an emergent call out and was going to take a rain check on their date; they had agreed to meet around noon. She knew that breaking up with Finn was going to be hard but she had to get it over with, she wasn't sure how he would take the news so she played it safe and invited him to her house. As she got out of bed she felt a sudden rush of nausea; she glided straight into her bathroom and hung her head over the toilet bowl. Once she finished emptying the contents of her stomach she decided to get change for work and head downstairs.

"Hay George, Hay Iz" she said as she surveyed the kitchen.

Izzie was still baking, after the hard night she had they where both surprised she was not back on the bathroom floor, from listening to Denny's phone message and opening an _$8,700,000 _cheque, so she had a right to be damaged.

"Hay" George replied taking a quick sip of his coffee, "We better go, you ok here Iz?" she didn't reply she just nodded and carried on mixing what ever she was baking this morning. After refilling their coffee cups the Meredith and George headed out the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the interns were getting changed in the locker room when Dr. Bailey walked in.

"Ok people we got a busy day today, George and Alex get down to the pit, Cristina you're with Dr Roberson he's filling in for Dr. Burke while he's on leave and Meredith you're with Dr. Shepherd...Derek Shepherd" she ordered quickly.

"Great!" Meredith said to herself.

"Hey don't complain! He asked for you, go!"

Once the interns finished getting ready they made their way out of the locker room to start another hectic day.

"Ok so did you do it?" Cristina said grabbing onto Meredith's arm trying to catch up with her.

"No" Meredith replied walking towards the elevator,

"What? Why not?"

"He cancelled the date, but im meeting him for lunch so..." Mer replied as she stepped onto the elevator

"You'll do it then?"

"Yeah!" the doors closed leaving Cristina behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the ride in the elevator up to the third floor Meredith was trying to work out what she was going to say to Finn in under 7 hours time, she sure as hell was not going to tell him she was pregnant! There was not reason for him to know that. Her thoughts soon disappeared when the doors opened and she heard a voice that she knew to well,

"Dr Grey!" The male voice said,

"Dr Shepherd!" She replied looking up into his soft grey eyes, she stepped off the elevator and started walking at his side.

"Here is our patents chart, get you're self court up on his case and then take him for an MRI, page me when you get the results" she smiled at her.

"Ok" she replied

"You look beautiful today" he whispered in her ear while handing her the patents chart, he then walked away with a big old grin on his face. Meredith couldn't help but giggle, that man always made her feel all tingly inside, and even though they hadn't been a couple in a long time she always got a fuzzy feeling when she was around him, something that she new she would never have with Finn. She made her way the patients room, reading through his chart as she went along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At around 12:00pm Meredith had made it to her house just on time to meet Finn, he hadn't arrived yet so Meredith thought she would investigate her kitchen. As she made her way through the doorway she froze and was shocked by what she saw. Nothing! Absolutely nothing, the whole kitchen was tidy.

"_Looks like Izzie has given up on the baking once and for all"_ she thought to herself. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Ok this is it!" she muttered to herself. After taking in a deep breath she made her way to the door.

"Finn hay" she smiled.

"Hi" he said kissing her on the check. "So you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah...Erm...do you wanna sit down?" Meredith took his hand and guided him to her living sofa. They both sat down and she began her speech that she had long dreaded "Ok so...so..." she tried to say something, anything, but her words would not come out.

"Meredith, I don't want to pressure you. You have a decision to make and I want you to take all the time you need. Ok" he said smiling at her. He placed his hand on her jaw line and leaned in to kiss her. His lips touched hers lightly, but within a second it ended. Meredith just sat there completely dazed by what was happening. She invited Finn here to break up with him not to make out, this had to end now!

"Look Finn!" Meredith said moving away from him! "I like you, I really do. It's just..." She could feel the tears creeping up in her eyes, _"stupid hormones" _but I wasn't just hormonesshe really did have feelings for him. But she knew in the back of her mind that she could never have the same magic with him that she once shares with Derek.

"He's the one" Finn finished off her sentence. Somehow he knew this was coming.

"And I wish he wasn't" she replied, a tear started to creep down the side of her check bone.

"You know, he's going to hurt you again. And when he does, I won't be here" he said staring at her in disbelief,

"Im so sorry Finn" Meredith said, Finn smiled at her in reply, and placed his hand on the side on her head and ran it down to the back of her neck, he leaned into her lowering her head and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I know, take care of yourself Meredith." He released her from his gentle grip, stood up and walked out of her front door. Leaving her sitting alone on her couch speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith could not believe what had just happened she broke up with Finn. She tried not to think about it to much all the focus must go on Derek and their baby. Just thinking of Derek made her shiver, she loved him such much even though she had only told him once before, but it was time for a change, time to put her self first for the sake of her baby. Thinking about her next step, she pulled into the SGH parking lot. She stepped out of her car and made her way towards the hospital. Once she entered the building she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Meredith!" Cristina shouted from across the lobby, she quickly ran over to her "Are you ok? You look a little..."

"I did it, I broke up with Finn" she replied with heart-rending look on her face.

"You did it?"

"Yeah!" she said as they stepped onto the elevator

"Does it feel good?" Cristina asked as she followed Meredith inside.

"I don't...know" Meredith replied as the doors closed.

For the first time today she and her person where alone, in an elevator, the one place in the hospital where anything can be said out load and stay secret. _"Who ever created this wonderful means of transportation is amazing" _Meredith thought, _"and not just for the main reasons in which people use the elevator for, but for all the others to. The elevator is like a rollercoaster once you get on it you never want to get off, especially if there's a hot dreamy doctor standing behind you smelling you're hair...shut up you're rambling again... in you're head!"_ Away in her own world Meredith did not even notice that Cristina was trying to get her attention.

"So have you made an appointment? Mer? Hello"

"What?" Meredith replied, just by looking at her face you could see she had her mind on other things.

"An OB/GYN appointment?"

"Oh, no not yet!" she replied coming back down to earth.

"Are you going to have them here?"

"Yeah, yeah" she replied still looking pretty dazed.

"Want me to make it for you?" Cristina offered,

"No im fine I can make it myself, I'll be ok as long as it's not with..." the moment Meredith was about the say her name, the elevator doors swung open and the lady herself appeared before them.

"Addison" Meredith said moving to the back of the elevator.

"Meredith!" Addison replied giving her a brief smile,

All three doctors stood in side the elevator in an awkward silence, as soon as the doors opened Cristina and Meredith stepped out and made their way to their locker room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around 7pm and Meredith was nearing the end of her shift; she was standing at the nurse's station filling out a patents chart, the hall was empty, a little strange for this time of night but what the hell she wasn't complaining. Today had been a stressful day for her, breaking up with Finn, making her first OB/GYN appointment, next task telling Derek, the love of her life that she was carrying his child, her mind had a thousand things running through it all at once, "_What I am gonna tell him, how am I gonna tell him, when am I gonna tell him?" _Over and over again she thought the same questions, the nerves in her body made her feel like a crazy person.

"Hey" someone whispered from behind her.

"Oh my god Derek...you scared me" she spoke out in shock,

"Sorry" he replied, his head was buried in the crook of her neck sensually kissing her neck and small light pecks. He loved the smell of her hair _"Lavender" _he thought. He had crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his hands on her stomach, "_If only you knew"_ she thought. Then she realized she was no longer freaking out, it was just enough, the way Derek held her it was just enough to calm her; he always had that effect on her. _"If only you knew that it was not just me you where holding! Dam hormones!" _Tears started too built up in Meredith eyes and she began to pull away.

"Is everything ok Mer?" he asked while unwrapping his arms from the tight but safe grip he had on her.

"Erm...yeah...im just thinking"

"Thinking? About what?"

"Nothing... I'll see you tonight? Pick me up at 9:00?"

"Sure" he answered as he placed his warm hand on her check, she knew that she had to tell him soon, she couldn't go on like this forever, it wasn't fair on him, and he had a right to know she was carrying his child. _"I have to tell him tonight! Just rip of the stitches, no anesthesia!"_

"I gotta go see you later" he said kissing her on the forehead before walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the day had ended. She'd been home for about an hour now; and she had to get ready for her life changing date.

"What can I wear?" Meredith say to Cristina while rummaging through her wardrobe.

"Something hot, but not to sluttish" Cristina replied "Something that says im totally hot, but im a totally hot-momma-to-be"

"Right...thanks..." she said raising an eyebrow, trying hard not to laugh at the sarcastic jokes her person was making, she knew that Cristina understood what she was going through after all she had been through the same kind of situation before with Burke, well in away, but that was a different time, she was a different person back, then even though she doesn't like to admit it.

"What do you think?" she asked walking from her bathroom and heading towards the mirror.

Meredith had on a beautiful strapless knee high black dress with black peek toe heels. It really brought out her slim but still curvy posture and her hair was all beautifully curled.

Before Cristina had the chance to express her opinion they heard another voice sound from behind them "You look amazing" Meredith and Cristina looked at each other in surprise and turned around, Izzie was standing in the doorway wearing pink Pyjamas, and her hair was thrown back into a messy bun.

"Hay Iz...you ok?" Meredith asked politely,

"Yeah, I...I'll see you guys later, im going to bed. You do look great, he's a really lucky guy" she smiled Meredith smiled in reply before Izzie turned and left the room.

"Im scared" Meredith protested while still staring herself up and down in the mirror.

"You'll be fine" Cristina said with a chilled out tone.

Suddenly Cristina's cell started ringing "Well you know you can't run this time, you have to do this!" Cristina pointed while looking at the caller ID "It's Burke!" she flipped it open and signalled to Meredith that she was going into the hall.

Whilst Cristina was talking on the phone to Burke, Meredith could not help but stare at her thin abdomen, she could not picture what she would look like in few months time. She begun turning to her side, and raised her hand to her stomach, it was the first time in the pregnancy that she had done this, to just stand there looking at her self and to think about the future, that she will hopefully have with Derek and her child. It made her so emotional just to think that there was a tiny life in there, a life that she would have to bring into this world, raise and care for. The more she thought of her baby the more she thought of Derek and how much she loved him, he helped her create this little life, she didn't do it alone. And now it was time to tell him that he was going to become a father. Tears of joy started to well up in her eyes, but she whipped them away when she saw Cristina's reflection in the mirror coming up behind her.

"It's going to be ok Mer, you can do this!" Cristina whispered while walking up behind Meredith placing her hands on her shoulders, their moment was interrupted when there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in" Meredith shouted

"Der...Wow Meredith you look...Wow" George said gazing at her in amazement,

"Thanks" she smiled, staring at George. But she noticed that he hadn't blinked in over a minute, "George!" she shouted, trying to break his gaze.

"Sorry... Erm... Derek's here" he stuttered

"Ok, thanks" she told him before he headed out of her room.

"Ok here I go...it's the beginning of the rest of my life," smiling anxiously "Crap"

"Yeah, good luck"

And with that Meredith walked out of her room and made her way down to Derek. As she descended down the stairs she saw him standing there near the front door with his hands in his pockets, he was wearing black trousers jeans with a white shirt with a few buttons undone, no tie and black jacket, just how she liked him. The moment he saw Meredith, it was like prom all over again, she looked so beautiful. He stood there watching Meredith's every move as she made her way towards to him. God he loved this woman more than anything in the world.

"_This is it, oh my god, this is it!"_ She thought

"Hey...you look so beautiful" he said, tilting his head to the side, gazing steadily into her beautiful grey eyes.

"Thanks...you to" she smiled. They exchanged looks for one moment before he held out his hand, taking it she followed Derek and headed out the door.

She shut the door and stopped to lock it behind her, thinking... _"THIS IS IT!"_

_**Im really proud of this chapter =p i dont know why, i love the bit where she breaks up with Finn, and also the part where Derek sneaks up behind her! i think i've written it pretty well...what do you think? Eh? Review Thanks Everyone =D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi Dearies..... Im gonna right down my favourite quote of the day coz I love having a quote of the day it's awesome! Mmm let's see, oh I know:**_

"_**B.A.C.K Saw us a Bobby yesterday, He's back"**__** – Lauren Conrad/The Hills**_

_**Thanks For the reviews =) Here's the next chapter!**_

Meredith and Derek had just finished their meal, and they decided to call it a night, He paid the cheque and the pair walked out of the restaurant with the tip of their fingers intertwined.

"So thanks for dinner, it was great" Meredith said as she and Derek began to make their way across the car park.

"You're welcome"

As they reached Derek's car he swerved in front of her to open the door. He figured that if he was still in competition with Finn he should treat Meredith like a queen, so to speak. But un-known to Derek Meredith had already broken up with him. As they buckled up Meredith started thinking about how and when she was going to tell Derek about her pregnancy, she didn't just want to blurt it out. She couldn't keep holding it off forever.

"So you're place or mine?" He asked putting the key into the ignition.

"Let's make it yours, I think there's some things we need to talk about" she said looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She knew he was staring at her; she could not bear to look at him.

"Yeah, sure" He replied turning the key to start the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They pulled onto Derek's muddy land 15 minutes later, it was already pretty dark, just the way Meredith liked it, so quite and peaceful all they could hear was the sound of the rain falling onto the roof of the jeep. They both sat in silence, for a while. Watching the rain fall around them.

"This place hasn't changed a bit" Meredith laughed.

"I know...you wanna come inside?" he smiled

Derek turned of the engine and jumped out of the car to run to Meredith's side. He took off his coat and held it over Meredith's head, trying to keep her dry. They began to run towards the door of his trailer when Meredith felt a sudden rush of nausea. _"Oh crap no now" _she thought, as Derek fumbled with his keys trying to unlock the door. Meredith was desperately trying to hold down her meal.

Derek finally opened to the door then stepped inside and switched the lights the heater on. Suddenly Meredith ran past him and headed straight to the toilet to empty the contents of her stomach.

"Meredith?" Derek asked as he ran to her side.

As she was vomiting, Derek stood behind her rubbing her back in a circular motion holding her hair up out of the way.

"You ok?" he asked

"Im fine" she answered as she rose up and flushed the toilet. "I just need a glass of water... And gum"

"Ha-ha, sure" he smiled.

As he was filling Meredith's glass with water he watched as she made her way over to his bed, she sat down and began fiddling with her watch on her wrist.

"Ok, you need a change of clothes" he said as he handed her the glass and gum. He opened his draw and pulled out a red hoody and a pair of grey sweat pants, after all it was pretty cold in the trailer.

"Here put these on you look freezing" he said handing her the clothes,

"Thanks..."she said after taking a sip of her water, Derek stood there for a moment staring at her with is soothing grey eyes as she chewed on the gum he had had given her.

"Derek!" She proclaimed,

"Sorry, I'll wait outside" he smiled before turning towards the door. The rain had lighten off a little, so Derek took out his umbrella and stood at the edge of the deck outside admiring the view of the city he could see in the distance. It wasn't long before his mind wandered back to Meredith. All he wanted was to hold her; he could see that something was playing on her mind, if only she would open up and tell him.

Meredith sat on the bed thinking about Derek and their unborn baby; she loved him so much;

"_What if he's was not ready for a child? Am I? Oh shut up Meredith" _She thought.

Once she had changed into Derek's dry clothes she stood up and made her way to his small kitchen and threw hers in the tumble dryer. She disposed her gum into the trash and walked back to the bedroom and perched herself at the bottom of the bed.

"Derek?" she shouted

"Yeah" he replied opening the trailer door and peering inside "You ok?"

"Yeah im fine" she said walking over to him smiling

He removed his coat and threw it on the couch he then stood there in silence for a moment admiring her beautiful smile,

"Look... You're married, you're married and you said things to me." Meredith began, trying to break the fixation he had on her.

"Yes, I said things to you" Derek replied leaning in closer to her,

"Normally, I would like the things you said to me. But you're married and it makes none of this normal. It makes me a home wrecker and I hate the fact that I'm a home wrecker." She explained, watching as his body react to her voice, the more she spoke the more he leaned into her.

"Meredith. I'm not going to pressure you. Take all the time you need. But just so you have all the information, my home was wrecked well before you came into the picture and I am done trying to rebuild it." He said leaning his face closer to hers.

"You're done?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, im done. Whatever you decide im ending it with Addison" he said softly, with his lips lingering inches away from hers "Tomorrow!"

"You have said this before."

"I know but this time I mean it. I'm gonna come clean just as soon as I see her"

"You are?" she asked raising her head to his.

"I am." He smiled at her gently, and they glazing into each others eyes for moment. Meredith knew that if this went on any further she would have no chance in telling him about her being pregnant. He leaned over to her further and placed his lips tenderly on hers. He moved his hands around her waist and she clasped hers around to the back of his neck, returning the kiss. After a moment she pulled away, Derek looked into her beautiful grey eyes, thinking about how much he wanted her at hat moment. Then he kissed her again this time more passionately, his tongue brushing against her lips, as if he where asking permission to enter her mouth, she approved and opened her mouth slightly to let him in, one of his hands moved up to her face and round to the back of her head and tangled in her hair, the other was placed firmly on the small of her back. At this point Meredith just felt like melting into his arms, he began kissing her more intensely and he started to walk her backwards towards the bed.

"Derek!" she said gasping for air,

"Yeah" he answered still continuing the journey to the bed while still kissing her swollen lips passionately.

"Derek..." she gasped once again, but her thought process was over powered by the overwhelming feeling of him touching and kissing her.

"Mmm" he replied lowering her onto the bed. He lifted him self on top of her and began pecking at her neck slowly.

"Im...im..." she stuttered that was probably the closest she'd got to telling him her secret all night.

She began to moan at the sensation of his lips caressing her neck. He moved one of his hands from her waist up to the side of her breast and the other was placed under her left thigh, which he then lifted so her leg raised up and perched itself at the bottom of his spine. He lifted himself up and hovered over her, grinning cheekily "Am I still points ahead?" he asked before lowering him self onto her again, kissing her neck.

"Mmm...Hmm, but...Ahh, Derek there is one thing...we... need to...to talk about!" she panted, the hot touch of his lips and tongue caressing against the side of her neck made her feel so hot and flushed.

"It can wait" he replied, moving his lips up her jaw line, and tightening his grip on her.

"_Screw this just tell him!" _she thought,

"Im Pregnant!" she blurted out.

He pulled his lips from hers and stared at her expressionless.

"What?" he asked, while still lying on top of her. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah..." she answered staring at him with a concerned look on her face.

Derek lifted himself of her and walked into the small kitchen area, leaving Meredith still a bit flustered on the bed. He began to slowly pace up and down the kitchen a few times trying to process this information. He turned around and looked at Meredith who was making her way over to him.

"Derek! Are you ok?" she asked, taking his hand and in hers.

"Erm...I don't know..." he replied letting go of her hand before taking a seat on the couch. He placed his head between his hands and ran his hands through his thick hair.

"Who's the..." he asked looking up at her.

"You...are" she answered taking a seat next to him. "Derek? Are you..."

"Fine, yeah im good, it's just...oh god" taken aback from the information he just received he felt like he was about to faint. "I just need a moment to...you know, process this"

"Ok...well whenever you're, you know, ready." She could hear him breathing heavily, not knowing what so say or do so she placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it in reassurance.

"Are you gonna keep it?" he said looking into her eyes all hopeful, wishing and praying that she was going to say yes.

"Yeah, of course, Derek...it's _OUR_ baby" she smiled squeezing his hand again, he returned the smile, but still his eyes never left hers.

"We're having a baby, Derek" she said softly. As she was looking into his eyes she could see they had begun to well up with tears, just seeing him like that made her eyes fill up with tears.

A tear escaped from one of his eyes and slowly fell down his cheek bone, Meredith noticed this and raised her hand and slowly wiped it away with her thumb. He loved her touch; her fingers were so tiny, so gentle. Meredith continued to gaze into his eyes, waiting for a response.

"Yeah...we're having a baby!" he smiled placing his hand on top of her stomach. He kissed her on the forehead, and then began to watch his own hand rubbing up and down slightly on her abdomen where his baby lay.

"Yeah!" she replied looking away from him terrified.

_**Mwahaha im soo proud of my self its unreal lol! Not being big headed or anything it's just this is some good stuff considering that it's coming from me! LOL **_

_**Annnywaaays.... Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review please, coz it gives me more confidence, and makes me wanna write more! TTFM TATA for now**_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Meredith woke to find herself in Derek's bed. She turned to her side and noticed the clock said 4:32am. She was feeling pretty tired she raised herself up and rubbed her eyes and noticed that Derek was not on the couch, were he had slept all night. From the moment she told him she was pregnant, his face had just light up with excitement. She new exactly where he was; "_fishing!" _She thought. She jumped out of bed and made her way out side. As she opened the trailer door she noticed Derek sitting on the deck cooking his fish.

"Hey, that really smells bad" she said taking a seat across from Derek.

"Thanks, did you sleep ok?" he asked smiling

"Yeah, thanks. You didn't have to sleep on the couch you know; there was an empty space next to me!"

"I know. I just wanted you to have a nice relaxing sleep without me draping across you." He said as he carried on cooking his fish.

"Yeah, but I like it when you _drape _across me, it keeps me warm." She replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Only when you're naked!" he said laughing,

"Ha-Ha" Meredith laughed in response

"You've gone red!" Derek stated while poking his fish on fire.

"Shut up" she smiled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around an hour and a half later Derek and Meredith left the trailer to go to work. Once they arrives he pulled into a space closet to the entrance doors, he climbed out of his Jeep and walked to Meredith's side and opened the door.

"You know you don't have to do that all the time!" Meredith said

"What?" He replied holding her hand while she climbed out,

"Open the door for me" she said slamming the door shut.

"I know, but I like doing it for you!" He said smiling. He locked the door and they made their way across the parking lot to Seattle Grace. They walked silently towards the doors but as they neared closer Derek reached for Meredith's hand and held onto it gently. Meredith took a peek at their hands intertwined with each other and threw a smile at Derek.

"So what times you're OB/GYN appointment?" Derek asked walking towards the elevator.

"At 9, do you want to come?" She replied still holding hands,

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world! See you later" he said before Meredith managed to let go of his hand and slip away into the elevator, Derek pecked a kiss on her cheek and placed his hand on her stomach rubbing it soothingly. He stepped back and watch her as the doors started to close, then he heard a familiar voice behind him shout "Hold the doors" he turned and saw Cristina running past the ground floor nurse's station, so he leaned forward and caught the door just as it was about to close, he looked at Meredith, she was grinning,

"Miss me already?" she laughed

He smiled in response, and nodded at Cristina as she took a spot next to Meredith, in the elevator.

"See you at 9 Dr Shepherd!" she smiled before the doors closed.

"So I take it you told him about the baby?" Cristina said randomly

"What? Keep you're voice down will you! I don't want the whole hospital knowing!" Meredith whispered

Meredith looked up and noticed everyone in the elevator was staring at her "What!" she shouted, before they turned away. The bell rung and the doors swung open and Cristina and Meredith stepped out and made their way to the locker room.

"Yes I did" She said abruptly,

"And he's ok with it?"

"Yep"

"You seem, ok with this, normally you freak out, or you would drink but you can't so you would... freak out!"

"I gess it just hasn't sunk in yet."

"That you're with child?" Cristina replied just as they walked through the doorway of the locker room.

"So I heard!" Alex said stepping in front of Meredith blocking her from her locker.

"Heard what...Wait what did you hear?" Meredith said nervously, as she peered over his shoulder giving Cristina an apprehensive look.

"About Izzie, she's coming back?"

"Oh Izzie...Yeah" she replied looking at Alex who was staring at her trying to read her.

"Why what did you think I was talking about?" he asked

"What?... Nothing, Izzie's coming back... Yay!" she said as she diverted herself past Alex and opened her locker.

"Grey!" Alex said before he walked over to her and leaned against a locker next to hers "What's going on?" He asked looking at Cristina,

"Meredith, you ok?" George said while putting his stethoscope inside his pocket.

"You mays well tell them now!" Cristina said as she pulled her hair up into a pony

She pulled her head (which as far into her locker as she could get it) out and slammed the door closed.

"Im pregnant" She blurted

"What!" George said in shock

"Dude!" Alex said laughing

"It's not funny Alex" she said staring at him in is dismay

"Ha-Ha" Alex sniggered

"Alex give her a break" Cristina said standing up for her person.

A second later Bailey with a mountain full of paper work

"Ok people it's gonna be a busy day, and im in no mood, Yang you're on cardio, O'Malley you're with Torres, Alex Montgomery-Shepherd, Grey you're on scut" one by one the interns stared to pile out of the locker room, except for Meredith

"Dr Bailey!" Meredith shouted trying to get Bailey attention

Bailey turned around and walked back towards the locker room "Yeah?"

"I have an appointment up stairs at 9 so..."

"Ok Grey...take the morning off, but I expect to see you here straight after"

"Thanks Dr. Bailey!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long until Meredith's appointment, but it felt like an eternity to her. She was lying on a bed in an empty on call room tying to doze off to sleep but her head was to full. All she could think about was her scan. She tried so hard not to think to far into the future. Because anything could happen that ruin the dream of having a happy family. She placed one hand on top of her stomach and moved her thumb up and down gently. As did so she felt a presence in the room, she looked up to find Derek peering his head through the door smiling.

"You're so cute" he said laughing as he made his was over to Meredith's bed; He took off his shoes and placed himself behind her and put his hand on top of hers comforting her stomach.

"I love you" he said as he stared at her intimately. Meredith said nothing she just continued to gaze into his eyes then buried her head into Derek's chest to feel his warmth.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As they stepped off the elevator, onto the Neonatal floor, Meredith's nerves were getting the better of her, and Derek could tell she was nervous, he looked at her a squeezed her hand in reassurance,.

"Its ok, im nervous to!" They walked up to the desk to check them selves in.

"Dr. Grey, hi can I help you?" the nurse at the desk said.

"Yes, I have an appointment" she said to the nurse who was staring at her and Derek suspiciously.

"Ok take a seat over there, and someone will be right with you." She informed her with a smile.

The pair walked over to the seating area and begun to wait. After around 10 minutes later Meredith heard someone call her name, she stood up gripping onto Derek's hand and made her way into the exam room, and he followed behind her.

"_Oh Crap!"_ Was Meredith first thought. Sitting down by the ultrasound machine was Addison Montgomery, Derek's ex-wife, she lifted her head and notice Meredith and Derek entering the room. Meredith quickly let go of Derek hand and smiled at her, she just smiled back. Addison stood up when a young male doctor walked into the room.

"Ok Meredith this is Dr Harrison he's a first year intern who's transferred from Mercy West on Monday he will be doing you're check up today ok? Page me if there are any problems" She smiled at them and made her way towards the door.

"Ok Meredith could you change into this for me please, and I'll be back in a few minutes" Dr Harrison said handing her a hospital gown "I'll just go get you're chart and then we can get started" he said before leaving the room.

Meredith started to undress when Derek pulled the curtain over to give her some privacy.

"Derek you've seen me naked a thousand times, I don't need the curtain!" she pointed out pushing the curtain back

"Ha-ha ok what ever you say!" Derek laughed grabbing Meredith and began tickling her playfully.

"Ok Derek, seriously I need to change" she said breathlessly.

"Ok" he smiled

A few minutes later Dr Harrison knocked on the door and entered.

"Ok are we ready?" Dr Harrison said while sorting out the ultrasound instruments.

Meredith perched herself up onto the high exam table,

"Ok, lift you're legs into the stirrups for me," Meredith did so at his request, she stared at him while he placed the jelly on to the stick. _(Don't ask me what its call I don't know, just thought id say! Any ideas and I will gladly change it!) _Then stared at Derek who was watching the screen waiting for a picture.

"This will be cold, so try and stay relaxed for me" he said before inserting the scope, Meredith gripped onto Derek's hand tighter, she was just so anxious about seeing the baby for the first time.

"It's ok, Mer" Derek said as he ran his other hand through Meredith's hair then he kissed her on the forehead never taking his eyes of the screen.

"Is this you're first?" Dr Harrison asked while concentrating on what he was doing. _Down there!!_

"How could to tell?" Derek said smirking at Meredith, as she tipped her head back and closed her eyes.

"She looks worried... Ok so there's you're cervix... And... You're uterus" He explained to her while pointing at the screen. As the sound of the babies heart beat filled the room Meredith shot her head up and looked at the screen. "And that dark sack there, that's the amniotic sack, that in the middle is the..."

"... Embryo" Meredith finished off. Dr. Harrison stared at her, "Im a doctor."

"Oh, well I apologise, Ha-Ha, well there's the heart beating, as you will know. So everything looks to be fine, you look around 8 to 9 week pregnant, congratulations" he said with a smile "I've printed you a picture and I'll give you two some time alone." He handed Derek he picture and walked out of the room.

"That's it" Meredith said pointing at the photo.

Derek could see tears starting to well up in her eyes he squeezed her hand and kissed her on the forehead softy to comfort her, she then leaned into him placing her head and his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Yep that's our baby" Derek said pulling away.

"Yeah" Meredith replied sniffling; she wiped her tears away from her eyes and looked at Derek who grabbed her hand.

"You're crying?" He said compassionately as he lowered him self down to look into her eyes,

"Its fine, just hormones." She sniffled rubbing her nose.

Derek smiled and moved closer to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

**Another Chapter Done! Five chapters in 2 days, that's a new record I think! Thanks again for reading! Next chapter will be up next week!! Keep checking back!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok so I have to say that I was pretty clueless about what to write in this chapter. Because its just a little fill in thing. I'm still trying to think of a big chapter that I can put in so this is all you get for now. Sorry it taken soooo long but iv only just hooked my new laptop up to the internet but all is well now!**_

It was a Friday morning, the sun had just come up and it was raining slightly. Meredith was sitting in her kitchen gripping on it a hot cup of decaf coffee. She was wearing her ratty little Dartmouth t-shirt, sweat pants and her UGG slippers.

"Hey" she heard a familiar voice say. She turned and saw that it was Izzie walking into the kitchen

"Hey, you ok?" Meredith asked while taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah I'm fine" she smiled, as she poured herself a glass of water.

"You're dressed, are you going to the hospital?" Meredith asked but before Izzie had time to answer, George walked into the room.

"Hey guys, mmm coffee" he said with a grin on his face. "Izzie you're dressed, are you going back to work?"

Izzie smiled at Meredith and turned to look at George. "Yes, well no I'm going to clean out my locker"

"So you're not going back to work?" Meredith asked before jumping out of her chair and making her way over to the sink to dispose of her empty cup.

"No, just going to clean out my locker." She replied while staring blankly at something on the counter.

"Are you going to do something with that cheque because it making me nervous in the house." Meredith asked.

"I will, Coffee?" Izzie replied holding out a cup of coffee to Meredith.

"No I think I will pass, I'm going to change, be ready in 10 minutes?" and with that Meredith walked out of the kitchen and headed out the kitchen door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the interns where sitting their locker room changing into their scrubs,

"So Meredith you had your first scan yesterday how did it go?" Alex asked as he put it lab coat on

"It was fine" she smiled in return, as she stuffed all her belongings into her locker.

"What scan?" Izzie asked

"Ohh you don't know!" Alex said, "Meredith's pregnant"

"Seriously? You're pregnant" Izzie smiled, walking around to Meredith from the other side of the lockers.

"Yes I am!" Meredith replied. "And before you ask, it Derek's, so let's just leave it at that."

"Yeah, Addison told me you slept with Derek at the prom." Izzie said grinning.

"What...?" but before Meredith had time to finish Dr. Bailey entered the room.

"Ok people I have assignments for ya'll today. Karev you're with Addison Shepherd. Yang you're with Burke and Grey you're with Derek Shepherd today". Everyone began to make their way out of the hall. "Izzie" Bailey said as she nodded at her.

"Dr. Bailey" Izzie replied smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith walked onto the elevator and pushed to button for the surgical floor. She was standing there in total silence when she noticed the doors had started to open a floor the below, her choice. As they opened she lifted her head and saw that Derek was standing there smiling at her.

"Hey" he said as he stepped on and pushed the third floor button again.

"I already pushed that." Meredith said smiling at him.

"Well it's always faster when I push it." He replied grinning. "So how are you today? Feeing nauseous?"

"Mmm, yeah sorta I guess" she smiled as he moved closer to her.

"Can I help calm it in anyway?" he asked before he reached behind him and hit the stop button with his palm. "Like say... by doing this?"

He grabbed her head with both hand and kissed her softly on the lips. Then he slowly moved his lips down over her jaw line and down onto her neck.

"Mmm...Yeah that's...that's better...Derek?" she whimpered as he pushed him away

"We need to talk about this... you know us." She said, as she held his hand s down to his side.

"Mmm... But not here" he replied smiling at her. He kissed her again this time more passionate using tongue.

"Derek, as fun as this is, we have jobs to do." He pulled away and reached over and tapped the stop button and the elevator began to move again. They both just stood there in silence glancing at each other every now and then, before the elevator doors opened and the stepped off and began their day of work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith was nearing the end of her shift she was pretty tired; apparently sharing your body with another person did that to you.

As she was filling out a chart she heard a voice behind her. She turned to see that it was Derek.

"Hi" she smile

"You wanna talk now?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah why not." She replied as she took his hand and followed him to the nearest oncall room.

He opened the door for her and let her walk into the room first. She sat herself onto the bed and she watched him as he closed the door behind him. He walked over to her, then pushed her legs apart and knelt in front of her, while placing his hands around her waist.

"You ok?" he asked tilting his head slightly to the left.

"Derek, don't give me that look!" she said stubbornly

"What look?" he asked grinning, whiles staring at her lips

"The McDreamy look, I can't focus when you're looking at me like that, it distracting." She replied trying to concentrate on her self control, trying to hold back, trying to stop herself from kissing him.

"Mmm..." he said. He lifted one hand from her waist and brushed it through her hair. And lifted himself up slightly so he was level with her face. He stared at her for a moment before moving his head closer to hers, lingering his lips inches away from hers. She knew exactly what he was doing; he was teasing her, waiting for her to give in waiting for her to make the first move.

"_No Meredith you will not be that person" _she thought_ "Done give in to..."_ but before she knew it Derek had planted one right on her lips.

"Derek..." she whispered breathless

"Mmm..." he said

She placed both her hands either side of his head.

"You're doing it again..." she smiled as she pulled his head away.

"What?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Whenever I want to talk to you, you change the subject... well by kissing me"

"Isn't his more fun though?" he smiled,

"Yeah but, we really need to talk" she replied while brushing her hands through his hair.

"We will, later..." he kissed her softly "But right now..." He kissed her again before rising up and moving her backwards on the bed. "I have to..." he said kissing her slowly again, he lowered himself on top of her, and ran his hand underneath her scrub top feeling the softness of her skin "take care of something."

"Ok" Meredith replied with a huge smile on her face, she began to push his scrub top up over his head then she arched her back up towards him, so he could take off her scrub pants, along with her panties and her top. He kissed her softly, pushing her knees apart as wide as they would go with the palm of his hands while kissing his way from her neck down between her breasts and over her flat stomach and lower until his head eventually reached between her legs.

"You...Mmm, Derek... Ahh... You locked the door right?" Meredith moaned breathlessly as she gripped onto his hair.

"Yeah" he replied as he continued to lavish in her wetness.

Another chapter done! =) hope you like it leave a few reviews =)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hehehehe.... sorry but I love that review from Angela lol its ace, I love you seriously I do!!! Lol thanks for that it made my day!! OMG, like I watched the first episode of 90210 (coz its only just airing her in the UK) and I have 2 say that its freaking amazing, I love it sooooooooooooo much lol can get over it, I've watched it like 5 million times already lol!! Alsoooo I have 2 say that The Hills is rocking ATM!! Its sooo amazing if you don't watch it then you should cuz its freaking amazing both of them are amazing man. Who agrees with me? Anyways Angela you made me wanna write another chapter like right after I saw ur review, but I have no idea where I'm going with it so... yea... here it is =D**_

It had been two weeks since Derek and Meredith's Intimate encounter in the on-call room, and by this time she was around three months pregnant, it was a bright early Seattle morning and Meredith was lying in her bed staring out of the window, when suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" Meredith called,

"Hey" said Izzie as she made her way over to Meredith's bed "Dec af?"

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood; my stomach will just bring it up again." She replied while sliding further under her covers.

"Ok. Are you going to get ready for work?" Izzie asked,

"Yeah..." Meredith replied as she slowly began to lift herself up and out of bed. She made her way towards her ensuite bathroom, but the second she walked through the door she rushed towards the toilet and empted the contents of her stomach.

"Mer... you ok?" Izzie said while holding onto her coffee before leaning to the right trying to peer into the bathroom. To see her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine, just don't ever get pregnant, it sucks. I'll meet you downstairs I'm a few minutes, ok?" Meredith said while leaning over the toilet.

"You love it" Izzie replied giggling, "Don't be long we're already running late." And with that Izzie left Meredith's room leaving her alone. Meredith sat leaning her back onto her bath tub, and she began daydreaming of Derek and the passionate night they had spent together two weeks ago.

_****_

"_Mm that was amazing." Meredith said completely breathless, and covered in sweat from all the love making._

"_Mm... it was" Derek smiled while trying to catch his breath. He was hovering himself over her tenderly kissing her neck and jaw line. "I've missed you!" he whispered in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe._

"_Derek... we still need to talk remember?" Meredith said pushing against his shoulders to move him away, and he responded and repositioned himself so he was spooning her from behind he then placed his head in the arch of her neck breathing slowly so she could feel the warm breeze coming from his mouth. "Yeah we do!" he replied._

"_I broke up with Finn!" she blurted out._

"_Yeah, I kind of gathered that!" he replied giggling,_

"_How?" she asked_

"_Well you would not be lying here with me if you hadn't!"_

"_Good point. I want this Derek... You know... Us, I want us to work... So we have to take it slow. We can't just rush straight back into this thing, I'm not ready, I need time." Meredith said while staring at the wall opposite her._

"_Ok, whatever you need Meredith, I'll wait for you, I'll go at whatever speed you want, but just know that I'm here for you and our baby I'm not going anywhere. Whatever you need I'm here!" he replied. He then started spreading kisses over her shoulder and neck again. Meredith responded and turned around in his arms and proceeded to stare endlessly into his heart warming eyes. She smiled at him while biting her bottom lip. Derek leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. He moved his hand from her waist to her shoulder, caressing her naked skin before moving it back down over her chest, down to her waist and over her hip, and back up leaving it to rest on her stomach, where he began to rub it slowly with the tips of his fingers. He then placed one of his legs over hers and rubbed his foot gently on hers._

"_And no sex! Meredith suddenly blurted out,_

"_What...?" Derek said, with a surprised look on his face, "Then what was that?" gesturing with his hand._

"_Mmm.... hormones, carrying a baby, especially YOU'RE baby creates that affect." she replied grinning._

"_Do I really make you that horny?" he asked smiling,_

"_Ha-ha..." she giggled gazing at him "...Yes!" she soon noticed that he was staring at her lips with a straight, a serious face, she then placed her fingers under his chin and moved her head closer to his so their foreheads touched, they both lay there until they both fell into a blissful coma._

_****_

Snapping from her dazed state she looked at her watch, "_crap"_ she thought _"I'm gonna be late!" she lifted herself off her bathroom floor and headed into her bedroom to get herself ready for work._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice of you two, to join us!" Dr Bailey shouted as Izzie and Meredith entered their locker room over 10 minutes late.

"Sorry we're late Dr Bailey" Izzie said as she opened her locker.

"Well... Stevens, seeing as you would rather take your time coming to work you can be on scut today, Grey, Dr Shepherd needs an intern on one of his cases, go" Dr Bailey replied while looking through a chart in her hands.

"Dr Bailey it's my fault we're late, I can scut and Izzie can take the neuro case. If that's ok" Meredith proclaimed before holding her hand to her stomach. Truthfully she didn't want to work with Derek today. Her hormones had clearly taken its toll on her and all she wanted to do was rip off his clothes, but she made a promise to herself, _"NO SEX!!" _ She thought.

"Ok Grey Scut, Stevens, Dr Shepherd can us your lovely charting skills, and remember the rules...No talking to patients, no touching patients and no speaking until you are spoken to, you will just stand there and observe!" Miranda said sharply.

"Ok, I get it." Izzie said sarcastically.

Dr. Bailey just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Leaving Meredith and Izzie to get changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith was half way through her shift which was moving very slowly, she always hated being on scut, the only thing she would do all day is chart and run patients test samples to the lab, some days she wished she had listened to her mother and never became a doctor, life would be so much easier. She had just finished taking blood from a patient and she begun to head to the lab to get it processed. She pressed the elevator button, and began to wait, once the the doors opened she stepped inside, as the doors began to close she heard a familiar voice shout

"Hold the doors!"

She reached forward and pushed the door so it opened again. She looked up and noticed it was Derek. He entered the elevator and pushed the button to the floor he needed. He walked over to Meredith and claimed his spot behind her. _"Great just what I need an empty elevator and Derek!" _she thought.

"I haven't seen you around today!" he said with a smile on his face.

"I'm on scut so..." She took an a quick deep breath and flinched slowly closing her eyes when she realised that Derek was standing inches away from her smelling her hair. Total Déjà Vu moment coming on, she suddenly remembered the last time they were standing in a elevator like this, but all she was missing was the horrible and incredibly pink Hello Kitty band add on her forehead.

"So..." he said while proceeding to sniff her hair.

"So... we're on an elevator Derek, at work" she said all most breathless, as if what Derek was doing just knocked the wind right out of her.

"You're totally right" he said smiling and he backed himself off from her and began to lean against the back of the elevator. Meredith just giggled knowing that Derek was teasing her. Seconds later the elevator doors opened on Meredith's floor and she turned around to see that Derek was staring at her with a cheeky and _dirty _look on his face.

"See you tonight Dr Shepherd" Meredith said smiling before walking backwards of the elevator not taking her eyes of Derek's.

"Yes good bye Dr Grey" Derek replied his face and tone suddenly change from cheeky and dirty to a serious and professional expression, but before the doors closed he smiled and looked at her affectionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Two hours... Two freaking hours!" Meredith said to Cristina, They were both stood at the ER nurses desk filling out some charts.

"Lucky you I'm on call tonight." Cristina said while she continued to fill out her patients chart.

"That sucks!" Meredith said shrugging her shoulders.

"Trade you!" Cristina said taking her attention from her chart to Meredith.

"Trade me what? The ER for a date with Derek?" She replied looking at Cristina,

"No... a warm bed."

"I don't think so!" Meredith said grinning as she closed her patients chart. "I gotta go check on some labs, see you tomorrow" Said Meredith as she leaned over the nurse's station dropping her chart down.

"Yeah" Cristina replied turning her head back down to her chart.

Meredith headed out of the ER and began to walk down the hallway in the direction of the lab when she suddenly bumped shoulders with Izzie.

"Where's the fire?" Meredith laughed,

"Sorry Mer" Izzie replied stopping to turn around "I've just finished my shift; I'm heading to Joe's then home, for the night. There's a Golden Girls marathon on, YAY...! Do you want me to pick you anything up from Joe's before I crash on the couch for the night?"

"No I'm fine, I'll see you at home ok?" Meredith replied as she fiddled with her watch.

"Yeah see ya" and with that both women turned and headed in their directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally Meredith's shift had ended, she was so tired that she could just curl up and go to sleep right there on the bench. She was sitting on a bench in front of her locker, as she gathered her things together. Once she had piled her scrubs and personal items into her large bag she slammed her locker shut and stood up quickly, to quickly maybe, she suddenly felt dizzy and light headed and staggered back and dropped back down onto the bench.

"Woe Woe, Meredith, slow down." She heard a familiar voice say, she felt a pair of strong, but gentle hands around her waist. She rested herself back down onto the bench and gazed to her left to see Derek taking a seat next to her.

"You ok?" Derek asked while placing a hand on her knee,

"Yeah I'm fine, I just stood up to fast, that's all. I thought I told you to meet me at Joe's?" She asked

"Yes you did, but I walked past you locker room and saw you where in here so I thought I would save you the trouble of walking over there in the rain."

"How sweet of you!" she replied scrunching up her nose playfully.

"You ready?" Derek asked rubbing his hand over the top of her left thigh.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." She replied, she took his hand in hers and stood up to head towards the door, but Meredith's cell suddenly began to ring, "Sorry, hold on." She said to Derek while looking at the caller ID "It's Izzie" she said with a questioning look on her face.

"Hey Iz, you ok?" she asked Izzie, "...Wait what? ...Are you sure? ...Are you ok? ...Ok, ok listen don't panic I'll be home in 10 minutes, just stay in the car!" She closed her cell and looked at Derek who had a confused look on his face.

"Is everything ok?" he asked placing his hand on her arm.

"No..." she replied "Someone's broken into my house" She answered before pulling out her car keys from her bag and heading towards the door, Derek just followed in her lead.

_**To be continued....**_


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Ok so I spent a whole day writing loads of chapters and im going to put them on here week by week (Hopefully I'll try!!) =)**

**Anyways... I'm currently writing Chapter 11 at the moment =) im trying to keep my self ahead because my laptop is broke, I know, right =O I've had it 2 weeks and it's broke already! (Not my fault it has a faulty screen) so anyways yeah im using my incredibly slow computer at the mo. But all my chapters are uploaded into the **_**Document Manager**__**. **_**So worry not my fellow Grey's Buddies! **

**Hope you like this chapter its pretty intense, I don't know if you will like it, im not really that sure on it myself but hopefully you **_**WILL**_** give me a review or two because they actually make my day, and I've not had that many lately so if u want me 2 carry on writing this thing then pleeaasssee review. And thanks for listening to my rant =) enjoy!!**

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Hey Iz, you ok?" she asked Izzie, "...Wait what? ...Are you sure? ...Are you ok? ...Ok, ok listen don't panic I'll be home in 10 minutes, just stay in the car!" She closed her cell and looked at Derek who had a confused look on his face._

"_Is everything ok?" he asked placing his hand on her arm._

"_No..." she replied "Someone's broken into my house" She answered before pulling out her car keys from her bag and heading towards the door, Derek just followed in her lead._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

By the time Meredith and Derek left the hospital the sun had set and darkness fell around her. She had gotten a call from Izzie 10 minutes before telling her that their house had been broken into. She tried to get home as fast as should could. Derek had booked reservations for the two of them at a posh restaurant, but due to the sudden change of plans he knew they would not make them now.

"Is that Izzie's car?" Meredith asked as she pulled into her street.

"I think so!" Derek replied.

As Meredith drove closer to the parked car at the side of the road, she noticed Izzie sitting in the driver seat. She slowly drove past and parked her car in front of the vehicle.

"Im gonna see if she's ok" Meredith said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Yeah" Derek replied as he did the same.

Meredith stepped out of her car and made her way over to Izzie. She opened the passenger door and sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?" Meredith asked her

"Yeah im fine. The door looks like its been, well kicked in."

"Yeah" Meredith replied. Her door suddenly opened and Derek appeared at her side.

"Im gonna go and check it out, you girls stay here."

"Derek im not letting you go in alone" Meredith said as she stepped out of the car.

"I am and you car going to call the police. Here's my cell..." He said as he handed her his cell phone.

"... I'll be ok, don't worry. I wont be long" he said smiling at her before placing a tender kiss on her lips "Ok?" he asked once more while stroking her crossed arms.

"Ok" She said throwing him a quick smile before he turned and headed for the house.

"Where's he going?" Izzie asked peering out of her window at Derek.

"He's going to check it out" she replied as she got into back into Izzie's car "Im calling the police." She continued as she dialled the phone.

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

As Derek made his way up to the front door he noticed that the lock on the front door had clearly been snapped off. He pushed the door open further and walked inside, stepping over a pile of papers and the coat rack which had somehow fell on the floor he peered into the living room and saw that the television was missing. He continued his journey into the kitchen and walked over to the back door which was locked. "That's strange" He thought. Suddenly he heard a noise which startled him a little bit, making him jump around. He walked past the kitchen table and peered through the door into the hallway. He saw nothing so headed out he door and started to walk over to the stairs.

"CRAP!" he heard someone screech. He swung around to see Meredith stepping over the same coat rack as he did earlier.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly as he rushed over to her.

"Oh My God! Derek!" She jumped looking up at him.

"Mer, sorry did I scare you?" He asked as he held out his hand for her to grab onto.

"Yes you did. Is everything ok?" She asked with a low tone stepping over the clutter on the floor.

"Yeah I think so, did you call the police?" He asked taking her hand in his.

"Yeah I did. Izzie's waiting outside for them now. Is anything missing?" she whispered

"From what I can tell just you're TV, I haven't been up stairs yet." He said quietly as he let go of her hand and peer up to the second floor.

"And you're not going upstairs" she whispered grabbing his arm to stop him from going up there. "What if there someone's up there? Like hiding under one of the beds. Derek come on wait until the police get here. I don't wanna stand inside this house its giving me the creeps."

"Under the bed? Meredith" He laughed,

"Im serious! Don't mock me Derek; this isn't the time for mocking. Come on"

"Ok lets go" He giggled.

As the both of them headed towards the door, they heard a loud bang which came from upstairs.

"Derek? What was that?" Meredith said squeezing onto Derek's hand as they turned around,

"I don't know, Go back to the car" He said staring up the stairwell from a distance.

"Derek im not leaving you alone." Meredith said stubbornly clutching onto his hand.

"Meredith im not arguing with you over this, go to the car! I don't want you getting hurt or the baby. Now go!" He quickly stroked her face with his hand and placed his hand on her back pushing her lightly towards the door way. He turned around and headed towards to stairwell.

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

Meredith walked outside and made her way to wards Izzie who was standing beside her car. On the phone.

"Ok thanks Alex, see you in a soon." She said over the phone, "That was George and Alex I just told them about the brake in" she said the Meredith as she closed her phone. "Alex is giving George a ride home. Hey where's Derek?" Izzie asked looking around suddenly noticing that Derek was nowhere in sight.

"We heard a noise coming from upstairs and he decided to check it out, stupid idiot, he's gonna get him self killed." Meredith replied taking a spot next to Izzie leaning against the car hood facing the house.

"Mer don't say that, he'll be fine. It's Derek he's..." Before Izzie could continue two police cars pulled up beside them and they both stood up straight pulling their backs off the car.

"Hello ladies im Detective Simmons" The detective said holding out his hand to Meredith

"Meredith Grey" she replied.

"OK so who house is it to begin with?"

"Erm, it mine" Meredith said looking at Izzie

"Ok and how long have you been here?"

"I came home about half an hour ago, and I walked to the front door and saw that the lock had been snapped to I came back to my car and called Meredith." Izzie answered, crossing her arms as she was feeling chilly.

"Ok. If you two can just wait out here im going to send my officers inside to take a look at the damage, and Officer Kert here is going to ask you a few more questions ok, there's no need to panic" Detective Simmons said, and trying to reassure her by putting his hand on her arm.

"Erm my boyfriend is inside..." Meredith shouted over to him, directing his attention back to her.

"What?" he said with a sharp tone

"He inside, _we_ went inside to take a look to see if it was safe and we heard a noise, so he told me to wait out here, and he's not come back yet."

"Ok what you're boyfriends name?"

"Derek."

"Ok mam, there's no need to panic, we're just going to go inside and take a look around and we'll send Derek out to you ok" He said smiling.

"Ok, I think he's up stairs" she replied

"Ok. Ok guys if you can just..." He saw suddenly interrupted by the sound of a gun shot.

"What was that?" Meredith asked looking at Izzie

"Ok THERE WAS A GUN FIRED EVERYONE GET KICKED UP!! Im calling for back up." The detective said pulling his phone from his pocket.

Meredith and Izzie watched as all the officers kicked themselves up into bullet proof jackets and pulled out their guns.

"What's going on?" Meredith shouted to Detective Simmons

"Ok you girls need to go with that officer there ok!" He said pointing to a police officer which was heading towards them.

"Ladies you need to come with me!"

"No what about Derek?" Meredith protested pushing past Izzie who was trying to hold her back.

"Meredith we're going to do everything we can now please go with this officer." He said sharply to her.

Meredith took one last look at her house before Izzie placed her hand around Meredith's shoulder and began walking towards the officer's car.

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"OK, GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" a voice shouted from behind Derek. Derek did as he was told and kneeled down on the ground.

***

Before the gun fire he had walked up the stairs of Meredith's house and began peering into George's room making sure the coast was clear, with no one in sit he opened Izzie's bedroom door and found the room empty. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a gunshot and he jumped backwards and knocked something onto the floor. The air filled with silence, all he could hear was the sound of the world outside. He peered out the door before slowly stepping into the landing way. Thinking the coast was clear he made a dash towards the top of the stairs, when he heard someone shout,

"OK, GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" The voice shouted.

**_Ok so fine I was gonna like add the next chapter every Saturday night (UK TIME) but I feel that's just to harsh! But im gonna do it anyways! Hehe But if I get enough comments then I may update early =)_**

**_But I have written the conclusion to this situation that Derek has put himself in, and don't worry no on dies, well not yet anyways! =O_**

**_But I gess you will have to wait until Saturday!_**


	9. Chapter 9 Part 2

_**Ok im actually re-thinking my first thoughts on these chapters I like the way it's going. Ok so there's a lot more intense stuff happening in this one so beware it might make you jump to the edge of your seat! Well it did me when I was writing it! Im pretty proud I wish they would do something like think in the real show. Which by the way him loving right now! I just need to say that I can't wait for the MerDer proposal. If this is posted after then cross-over then well yeah im just confusing myself now! Ok so im going back to write a future chapter so have fun reading!**__**Don't forget 2 review!**_

XXXXXXXXX

"OK, GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" The voice shouted. Derek did as the man requested and knelt down on the ground.

"Who are you?" The man asked as he held his gun to Derek's back.

"This is my girlfriend's house" Derek stuttered nervously

"OK STAND UP!" the man shouted while grabbing onto the back of Derek's collar "Get in there" he ordered. The man led Derek down the hall and into Meredith's room.

"Ok sit here on the bed and don't move" he said nervously still holding the gun in Derek's direction.

He walked out of her room and headed across the hall into that bathroom.

"Oh my god. What did I do" Derek heard the man say from afar.

As Derek sat on the bed he leaned to the left slightly and peered out the door and into the bathroom. He could see a lifeless body lying on the floor covered with blood.

"Are you ok in there?" Derek asked the man,

"WHAT?" he replied,

"I said is everything ok?" Derek shouted back.

"No..." the man said as he walked back into the bedroom. "... What did I do? What did I do?" he began repeating to himself as he paced up and down in front of Derek.

Derek stood up slowly holding his hands up in the air "Look I can help" he said.

"Get back down now!" the man said sharply pointing his gun at Derek again.

"No you don't understand, I can help im a doctor" he continued as he stood up straight.

"A doctor?" The man asked with a more calm tone.

"Yeah, I can help!" Derek replied.

"Ok, ok..." the man said nervously "He's in there" he said pointing towards the bathroom.

Derek rushed out of the room and entered the bathroom only to stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh my god!" He whispered to himself. Lying before was a young man maybe in his early twenties, he looked so innocent and fragile.

"Come on! What are you waiting for!" the man shouted from the bedroom.

"Ok, come here..." Derek said the dazed man that was sitting on Meredith bed. "What's his name?" Derek asked.

"Martin... his names Martin" He replied as he came to the boys side.

"Ok, Martin can you hear me? Martin? Can you hear me?" Derek asked the boy repeatedly while opening the boys eyes "Ok no response. Can you go in that cupboard over there I think there should be a flashlight somewhere. The man crawled over to the cabinet and rummaged for a flashlight.

"Ok here's one" the man said as he handed the light to Derek.

He switched it on and lifted the boys eyelids open and shined the light into his eyes.

"Ok he's out" Derek said while placing the light down on the floor.

"He's out? Like unconscious?"

"Yeah. He must have hit his head as he fell, can you get me a clean towel from that closet over there please." Derek said as he checked Martin breath sounds and pulse.

"Yeah, Yeah sure" the man said almost breathless. He reached into the cabinet behind him and pulled out dozens of towels.

"Ok..." Derek said as he took the towel from the man "what's your name?" he continued

"Jim" He said staring at Derek.

"Ok Jim I need you to hold this on here for me, ok I need you to press down as hard as you can to slow the bleeding" He said holding down the towels on the gaping bullet wound in his chest.

"Ok..." Derek replaced his hand the Jim's "... Like this?" He asked,

"Yes, just like that..." Derek said as he begun to stand up. "... Ok you think you got it?"

"Yes" Jim said looking up at Derek "... Wait where are you going?" He asked

"I need to get him some help he's losing a lot of blood and if he doesn't get proper medical help soon he's going to die."

"I thought you said you where a doctor?" Jim asked

"I am a doctor. But he needs medical help that I possible could not give him here in this situation."

"You're not going anywhere. Don't even move an inch!" Jim shouted suddenly as he picked up his gun and pointed if towards Derek.

"Get down here and finish what you started!" He said motioning Derek to get back down to the floor to help the poor young man.

XXXXXXXX

Meredith and Izzie had been sat in the police car for over an hour, and by this time Meredith had totally lost her mind. She was so worried about Derek, she didn't know whether he was dead or alive.

"Mer everything's going to be ok" Izzie said as she cradled Meredith in her arms.

Meredith said nothing she just sat there in a complete daze.

"IZ!" someone shouted. Izzie turned her head and looked out the window and saw Alex and George walking towards them. She stepped out the car and began to walk in their direction.

"Sorry gentlemen im going to have to ask you to step back." An officer said blocking their view from Izzie.

"It's ok there with me" Izzie said as she appeared at the side of the officer.

"Yeah I live here" George said

"And im with her" Alex replied pointing towards Izzie.

"Ok go on through." The officer said lifting up the yellow police tape to let them past.

"Thanks" George said as he passed under the tape.

"So what's going on? I thought you're house got broken into." Alex asked

"Yeah, so why are there S.W.A.T guys everywhere?" George added

"Because there was a gunshot fired..." She answered as they made their way over to the car in which Meredith was sitting.

"Oh my god" George Whispered

"Like actually inside the house?" Alex asked,

"Yeah, and Derek's inside"

"We're Meredith?" George asked stopping dead in his tracks

"She in the car, and she hasn't said a word since, I gotta go check on her." Izzie replied as she started walking towards the car again.

She opened the car door to find Meredith sobbing endlessly, she reached inside and pulled her out of the car.

"Mer it's going to be ok. It will be" Izzie said as she embraced Meredith in her arms.

"You don't know that!" She suddenly spoke.

"Mer, it's Derek he's a fighter, he wouldn't leave you, not now, not like this. He wouldn't leave the woman he loves and his child behind. He's gonna fight for you." She said rubbing her hands over Meredith's arm to try and keep her calm.

"Oh my god..." she suddenly said "... the baby, I totally forgot, oh my god, oh my god" Meredith sobbed as she bent down gripping her stomach.

"Ok, Mer, Mer listen to me you need to breath, don't do this you need to stay calm" Izzie said raising her voice trying to get her attention.

"Izzie she's hyperventilating" George said as he bent down to Meredith helping Izzie to pick her up.

"Guy's a ambulance just pulled up take her over there, im gonna get an update." Alex said as he helped his fellow interns pick Meredith up from the floor.

"Ok, thanks Alex..." Izzie said "Oh and Alex..." She said as he began to walk away. He turned around and looked at her.

"What?" He asked

"... Call Cristina, We're gonna need her." Izzie said suggested. "Ok, Mer let's get you over to the ambulance" she continued. Izzie and George held Meredith up by her arms as they walked her over to the ambulance that was situated at the side of the road.

XXXXXXXX

"Look ok, I didn't mean to do it. He just got in my way. I didn't mean to do it I swear." Jim said as he paced up and down the bathroom floor.

Derek was knelt on the floor with his hand wrapped in a towel which was pressed against the major gunshot wound in the young man, Martin's chest.

"Why did you do it?..." Derek asked "Im not going to judge you, I'll just listen." He reassured him while still keeping his hands on the bleeding wound.

"He... He said that he had a new dealer, and that he had paid him 1000 bucks for this load of... ya know drugs. So he gave us an address for us to come and meet him and pick them up, but when we got here, there... there was no one here. So we waited, and waited but no one showed up. I didn't think this was a woman's house, I mean no one came home so I just thought... But then when we heard you come in, we panicked, and he wanted to leave, but I wouldn't let him and things just got crazy and out of hand..." He ranted whilst still pacing up and down. "... And now im stuck in here with you, and the police are everywhere and my son might die. Ahh what did I do?"

Derek looked down at the lifeless looking body that lay before him,

"He's you're son?" Derek asked in complete shock.

"Just shut up, and concentrate on what you're doing, because if he dies then... then, just shut up, I need to think." Jim shouted while still pacing and rubbing his hand against his forehead.

Suddenly the phone began to ring. And both Derek and Jim looked in the direction on the phone which was out the hall. They both turned to look at each other, Derek started at him with a questioning look on his face.

"Ignore it!" Jim said sternly

"But..." Derek said

"No leave it! Do Not Answer That Phone!" he protested.

When the phone stopping ringing the Martin the young man started to move rapidly and seize underneath Derek's hands.

"What? What's happening?..." Jim asked as he rushed to his sons side "Doctor? what's going on?"

"Ok Jim I need you to get me a pillow from that bedroom now!" Derek shouted whilst trying to support Martins head and hold his wound closed at the same time.

"Ok here" Jim said as he rushed back to Martins side "What's going on?"

"He's having a seizure, can you place that pillow underneath his head please and try and keep his head as still as you can." Derek shouted while trying to hold Martins body as steady as he could.

As Martins body came to a stop and took in a deep breath and looked at Jim,

"Jim, he NEEDS to get to a hospital, because he's going to die soon if you don't let us go, do you understand that?" Derek said while changing the towel on Martin's wound.

"Don't you think I know that? Im not an idiot Dr... What's your name again" he asked

"Shepherd" He answered

"Right, Shepherd!" He said looking towards the bathroom door "Hm..." he puffed letting out a loud sigh before stepping over the two men that where on the floor "I... I need to get out of here!" he said as he walked out the bathroom and peered out of the landing window at all the commotion below. "I need to go... I can't do this I can't, I can't watch my son die!" suddenly he lifted up his arm and held his gun to his head.

"Hey, hey. Jim you don't want to do that, Jim stop listen to me, you can't do this" Derek said standing up

"I've got nothing to live for..." Jim sobbed "My life is over, there's nothing here for me now"

"Yes there is!" Derek said with a reassuring tone.

"Oh what do you know, you have the perfect little life, with you're perfect girlfriend and you're career, and friends and money, how would you know what it's like to be a poor old man living in different shelters every week, you have no clue, you're life is perfect." Jim shouted

"You think my life is perfect? Ha..." Derek laughed at the thought of him saying all this "... My life is not perfect, yes maybe I do have money and the career but trust me my life is far from perfect. Look..." he said as he inched his way towards a nervous Jim. "Life is messy sometimes, _people screw up_, they screw up and make mistakes and wrong choices... and that makes them feel like they should die because of the pain they have caused, to themselves and to the people they love, trust me I can relate. Maybe not in the same as you but I can... But..." Jim continued to listen as Derek poured his heart. "... I hurt the love of my life, I broke her heart, and I feel guilty about that _every single day!_ But then I was given a chance... a chance to make it right, to make up for the pain I caused her. I took that chance, I took it and now we're having a _baby_ together..." Derek started to grin at the thought of Meredith and his child "... We're starting a family, we're starting over with a new beginning, and a new life for the three of us, and I can't imagine it any other way. So take this chance that you have now, right here, right now, give you're self up because life is so much better than death, it so much better than dieing, so much better than never seeing you're son again. Put the gun down." Derek said to him while looking at Jim.

"He's never going to forgive me now! Look what I have done to him" Jim sobbed

"He may not forgive you, not now. Not ever but at least he has a father, I think life is so much better when you have a loving father by you're side, than living alone, with no one to hold you up when you're down. Jim put it down put the gun down and start fresh" Derek smiled as Jim began to raise is head to look at Derek.

"New beginning?" Jim said

"New beginning" Derek repeated.

Suddenly the phone started to ring again, Jim nodded at Derek to pick it up.

"Put pressure on his wound, help me save his life!" Derek said before he rushed to the phone.

"Hello?"

_**Too be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10 Part 3

**Again thanks for reading what a cliff-hanger huh? Lol so review and I hope you enjoy!!**

_Suddenly the phone started to ring again, Jim nodded at Derek to pick up the phone._

"_Put pressure on his wound, help me save his life!" Derek said before he ran to the phone._

"_Hello?"_

XXXXXXXX

"_Hello this Sandy Fallows im the negotiator with the SPD, who am I speaking with please?"_ the negotiator spoke down the phone.

"This is Derek Shepherd" he replied

"_Ah yes you are... Meredith Grey's boyfriend, am I correct?"_

"Yes, that's correct, how is she? Is she ok? I need to speak with her" Derek insisted

"_Ok yes, we can make that possible, but firstly I need some information from you, is that ok?"_ The negotiator asked

"Yes, that fine" Derek replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

Izzie, George and Alex were sitting with Meredith inside the ambulance listening to her sob quietly to herself as the paramedic held the mask to her mouth lightly so she could get some oxygen to calm her down.

"Ok miss Grey, are you feeling any better?" The paramedic said.

"Of course she's not you idiot. Her boyfriends been held hostage, and she's a pregnant hormonal wreak that's going to explode any minute" Everyone heard a familiar voice shout. Meredith looked up to see Cristina rushing towards them.

"Leave!" Cristina said with a stubborn voice as she stood in front of the paramedic, Meredith placed her hand onto of his to hold the mask to her face as her left her and walked to the front of the ambulance.

"Paramedics, Hm" Alex scoffed as he looked at Cristina

"Im gonna go get an update, George you coming?" Izzie said,

"Yeah" he answered before standing up and following Izzie towards the group of officers a few meters away. Cristina shot Alex another warning look before he picked himself up and followed George and Izzie.

"Hey, I know this sucks right now but no matter what you'll get through this!" Cristina said as she rubbed Meredith back.

"What if I can't" Meredith said lowering her mask from her wet tear ridden face.

"What if he didn't make it? Or what if he's lying in there right now, hurt and I'm out here. Cristina I can't do this alone I can't raise this baby alone. He promised me that he would be here every step pf the way. He promised that he would not leave me, not make me do this on my own."

"I know" Cristina replied

"And it's not just the baby, I love him, I really love him, and I can't live without him. I need to tell him that but I can't" she sobbed

"You need to tell him you love him?" Cristina asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, I've never told him that I loved him before. Well I did but he chose his wife instead of me, but since then I was afraid to tell him, because I thought that if I did he would leave me again. He told me he loved me time and time again, and I just couldn't... Say it back. But now I can, I know I can and he might die and I can't" She continued ranting as she sobbed in Cristina arms.

Suddenly an officer came over to the pair,

"Miss Grey?" the officer spoke,

Meredith looked up at the officer while whipping away her tears from her checks.

"Is it Derek is he alright...?" Meredith mumbled "Oh god" She moaned holding onto her stomach

"Yes..." The officer said "He's on the phone now if you would like to talk to him?" He said holding out a hand.

"Seriously?" Meredith said in shock, she took his hand and followed him the small tent the S.W.A.T.T team had set up. The officer Negotiator handed Meredith the phone. "I'm we are going to have to rush you a little, not to long ok?" The negotiator said.

"Yeah" Meredith replied then everyone backed away to give her some privacy.

"Derek?" Meredith said with a wobbly voice.

"_Mer?" he replied_

"Oh thank god..." she started to cry with laughter

"_You're crying? Are you ok?" He asked_

"No I'm not ok Derek, iv been crying for the past two and a half hours. What the hell is going on in there?" she asked stubbornly

"_There was a situation, but I've handled it and calmed the guy down. Don't worry im ok not a scratch. I promise." He reassured her._

"You're starting to get very good at keeping these promises you know that right" she laughed

"_I do try!" He laughed_

"Derek...?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Promise me that you will be careful, and don't do anything stupid! I serious Derek, because if you leave me I don't know if I can't do this..." she began to sob "... I need you! Please don't go!"

"_Mer I promise I'm not going anywhere! I love you and our baby and I'm gonna get out of her soon and we are gonna start the rest of our life that we have together. I'm not going anywhere. I __**Promise**__!" he reassured her. "Ok?"_

"Ok..." Meredith said before she was interrupted by the Detective.

"Miss Grey's im sorry but we have to speak to Mr Shepherd now" The Detective said.

"Ok" She replied "One second" She said holding up her hand to him.

"Derek?" she asked making sure he was still there

"_Yeah?" He replied_

"I have to go they want to talk to you." She answered

"_Ok I'll see you in a little while, keep you're self wrapped up its looking pretty cold out there" he smiled, as he watched her from the landing window. _

He could see that she was holding her hand to her stomach. It made him so happy and warm inside_._

"You can see outside?" She said raising her voice.

"_Yeah, I can see you" He replied_

Meredith looked up at her house scanning all of the windows when she finally saw Derek standing in the far left window.

"I can see you to" she smiled.

"_Yeah" Derek laughed "So wrap up warm I don't want you two getting cold."_

"Yeah, we're not." She smiled "And Derek..."

"_Mm" he replied_

"... I love you; I know I've not told you that in a long time, since you know... but I just want you to know that I love you and I always have." She started to feel tears well up in her eyes. And she whipped them away with her fingers, before returning her hand back down to her stomach.

"_I love you too, both of you. I'll see you in a little while ok?" Derek said lovingly._

"Yeah, bye" smiled up at the window before handing the phone back to the detective.

"Ok Derek here what we need you to do..." Meredith heard Detective Simmons speak down the phone as she walked away.

"Is he ok?" Cristina asked as she walked up to Meredith.

"Yeah he's fine, he's not hurt." She said with relief.

"Thank god!" Izzie added.

"Yeah" George said too.

"That's Great Mer" Alex continued

XXXXXXXX

As everyone begun to hug Meredith and tell them how relieved they were. Derek still had to get Jim down the stairs and outside to the police.

"Ok Jim" Derek said as he hung up the phone and began to walk back to the bathroom "Jim" He said once more. When he entered the room he saw that Jim was still holding his sons wound closed

"I think it stopped" He said peering under the towel

"Ok, yes that's good, but the hard parts not over yet we still have to get him downstairs and into the ambulance that is waiting outside for him ok?" Derek replied

"Ok, let's lift him up on three... One, two, thr..." the seconded they attempted to pick him up Martin began to seize again. "Ok put him down, carefully. He's seizing again. Jim I need you to stay here tilt him onto his side and watch his head ok? im going to go outside and get the paramedics" He said as he handed Martin over to his father.

"Ok, Hurry" Jim said as he watched Derek run out of the door.

Derek rushed down the stairs and out the front door

"We need some help over here!" he shouted. Everyone looked up at him standing the entrance of the house.

"Derek!" Meredith shouted as she stood up

"Ok guys go, go" the detective shout and everyone rushed to the house.

"He's need a paramedic now! He's seizing" Derek shouted as he headed back inside with the S.W.A.T Team

"Derek I need to leave this building" Detective Simmons shouted,

"Derek" He heard Meredith shout once more!

"I can't I have a patient and I need to help him" Derek insisted.

"Dr Shepherd, I understand the obligations you have to you're job, but this is not a conversation, now go! We can handle this" he shouted

An officer escorted Derek from the house and down to the end of the driveway. He stopped and began to look around for Meredith. He started to walk forward towards the S.W.A.T tent when he heard someone shout his name once more.

"Derek!" he heard. He turned to his left and saw Meredith running towards him at the speed of light. She ran into him and latched her arms around is neck and did the same to her waist. The both held on to each other for dear life.

"Oh my god Derek, I really, really love you. I'm so sorry for leaving you." She sobbed into his neck while she hugged him.

"Meredith it ok its not you're fault, look at me" he replied. He pulled her face from his shoulder and looked directly into her eyes. "I love you to. Now do I or don't I keep my promises." He smiled

"You do" she smiled back. He looked into her beautiful deep grey eyes and his body began to heat up in the moment. He leaned into her and kissed her softly on the lips. She brought her hands to his face and kissed him back vigorously. "I love you, I love you, I love you" she said between kisses.

"I love you too..." He smiled before bending down "... And I love you too" he continued as he kissed her stomach.

**YAY ok so Derek ordeal is over. im so proud of my self for coming up with his! Oh and don't forget to read my new MerDer One-Shot and my other new fic there awesom! =p I made the one shot for my friend, she like so loves me right now because of that lol anyways** _**Review's people. This took me like literally a day to write all three parts, so yeah. **__**Thanks for reading! Keep checking back for the next chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11

It had been three weeks since the hostage situation that Derek was involved in. Ever since that day Meredith had been hanging around him constantly, never leaving his side. From the moment she realised that she could have lost Derek forever something dawned on her. She wasn't afraid anymore, she wanted this, this child with him more than anything in the world, she wanted a lifetime, forever. Ever since that day, neither Derek nor Meredith had step foot inside her house. Izzie and George had moved straight back in after the scene was cleaned up. Meredith just wanted things to go back to normal, but she knew that Derek didn't want to step foot inside that house, especially after the ordeal that he went through, he just kept coming up with lame excuses and different reasons why he didn't want to go back. They had spent the last few weeks at the trailer. Meredith was now just past the four month mark in her pregnancy.

It was around 5am in the morning and Meredith was lying in bed on side asleep. Suddenly the alarm went off and she reach over to nudge Derek to switch it off. She lifted her head and noticed that Derek's side of the bed was completely empty. She stretched over his pillow and turned off the alarm. Sitting up in the bed she realised what time it was and rushed out of bed and quickly changed into her clothes.

"Derek?" she said as she opened the trailer door and peered onto the deck. Still Derek was nowhere to be found. One thought crossed her mind _"Fishing"_ so she took a seat on one of the deck chairs and begun to stare at the clearing overlooking the water. After a moment of pondering the view Meredith stood up and decided to walk over to that very spot near the water where she and Derek had buried Doc a couple of months before. She stood before the little grave they had made for him, and she wandered off in her thoughts.

"Hi" she heard a familiar voice say.

"Hey" she replied when she felt Derek creep up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, resting his hands on the tiny baby bump that was protruding from her stomach.

"You ok?" he asked as he kissed her neck tenderly

"Yeah, I was just thinking" She replied

"About?" He said as she continued to kiss her neck

"I was thinking that maybe we could try sleeping at my place tonight, I mean I have to go back there sometime, and I can't keep living in your trailer forever" she said as she placed her hands on top of his, which were still resting on her stomach.

"Why not? It's peaceful and relaxing and there are no room mates, just us, together." He replied as he began to sway her from side to side.

"I know but it's really small and I can't live here when the baby's born I mean, there's no room." She said as they continued to sway.

"I know it's just I want to spend as much time with you as possible before the baby comes." He said as he placed his chin on her shoulder and began admire the view of the water in front of them.

"Look Derek if you don't want to go back because of what happened I'm totally fine with it" Meredith said before she was cut off

"... Look Mer I'm fine with going back if that's what you want, it's just that I want to spend these next few **quiet** months we have together, together" He said as she turned her around in his arms

"Yeah ok. Together" Meredith replied as she rested her head onto Derek's chest.

"Together, with sex?" he laughed

"No sex! I'm not going to cave, I'm not that easy to break." She giggled

"Oh really?" he asked before tilting his head and kissing her passionately.

"Mmm" he moaned into her mouth

"Der... Mmm... Der..." Meredith stuttered between kisses "STOP!" she laughed

"What am I making you horney?" He laughed once more.

"Yes, but we are taking things slow ok, remember." She said before hitting him over the chest.

"Do you miss him?" Derek said as he turned Meredith around a retuned his hands to her stomach.

"Yeah, I just feel so guilty" She said

"Why? Meredith you knew there wasn't a chance. And we did the best thing for him, Finn... Finn did everything he could." Derek replied

"I know, I just miss him." She said as she placed her hand on her small bump over his

"Me too. But look on the bright side, we're gonna have our hands full soon." He smiled as he began to rub his thumb up and down her belly. Meredith sighed at the feeling he was giving her, she moved her head back and rested it on his shoulder. Every time he touched her body her skin tingled, and her whole body heats up on contact. She loved that Derek made her feel this way. Especially when we touched her stomach she was totally overcome with love and joy, it just maded her want to cry,

"Stupid hormones" she whispered

"What?" Derek asked

"Nothing, you're just so... I think I'm gonna cry" she whimpered

"What why?" he asked in a worried tone

"It's the stupid hormones" She laughed trying not the let out a sob. She moved her fingers across her cheek bone whipping away her tears which were slowly creeping down her face.

"Hey, come here" Derek whispered into her ear before turning her around and kissing her contently on her lips. "Come on let get you some breakfast."

**XXXXXXX**

When Meredith arrived at the hospital she walked into the locker room to find her fellow interns getting changed.

"Hi" she said as she made her way over to her locker

"Hey" George said

"Heey" Izzie said as she rushed over to her "So?"

"Sooo ?" Meredith asked as she frowned as Izzie before laughing.

"How are things with you and McDreamy?" She asked grinning "I feel like I don't see you anymore, you're always at the trailer"

"I know sorry, it's just I don't think Derek's ready to come back to the house yet" she continued as he pulled out her scrubs from her locker

"Have you talked about it?" Cristina interrupted

"Not really, I'm not going to force the issue, I mean things are finally great between us and I don't want to mess anything up." Meredith said as she took of her jeans and changed into her scrub pants. "I'm just going to wait until he's ready you know." She said as she pulled off her Tee-shirt and reached for her scrub top, she turned and noticed that all her friends were staring at her. "What?" she asked frowning at them.

"What, Erm nothing, what's the time?" George said hesitantly looking at his wrist that hadn't even occupied a watch.

"What, nothing it's just..." Izzie began as she smiled as she stared at Meredith stomach

"You're pregnant" Alex blurted out

"Well no freaking way Karev" Cristina laughed, as did the other interns

"No I mean, you can see it so now it's like..." Alex continued

"... Real" Izzie finished grinning

"Yeah I know" Meredith said as she pulled her top over her head. "Ok can we all stop looking at my stomach now, please" she asked them.

"Yes why don't you all do as Dr Grey said, I'm sure looking at a pregnant belly is fun for you, but I have even more fun things for you to do today." Dr Bailey said as she entered the locker room. Suddenly everyone jumped and turned to face their boss. "Ok Karev, Montgomery-Shepherd has requested you're capable hands, O'Malley you're with the Chief, Stevens you can shadow Dr O'Malley today. Remembering the rules to your probation, Yang you're with Burke and Grey, Dr Shepherd has asked for you on Neuro today. What ya'll waiting for. MOVE!" Seconds later everyone began you shift out of the room.

**XXXXXX**

"So I think I'm going to sleep at my place tonight" Meredith said to Cristina as they walked through the corridors for the hospital.

"Ok then, do it" Cristina replied

"Yeah but I don't want to leave Derek alone, and he won't sleep at my place" Meredith continued

"Look I'm sure if you ask him nicely he will." Cristina said as she placed her chart down onto the nurse's station.

"No, there's nothing I can do or say that will make him want to sleep there" Meredith said as she moved round the desk to grab a chart.

"Bribe him, with sex. That usually works" Cristina laughed

"No I can't" Meredith said giving Cristina a shy look

"What why?" Cristina giggled

"Because we're not having sex" she whispered

"What, you and McDreamy have gone cold turkey, how longs that been going on?" Cristina giggled

"Erm... Since before that thing happened at my house."

"You are kidding me? Mer I'm surprised you've lasted this long, I mean with your hormones and everything, you much be going crazy" Cristina said more loudly

"Yeah do you want to say that again I don't think the people in the Space Needle heard you."

"Why's Meredith going crazy?" Izzie asked as she walked over to them with George.

"Meredith and McDreamy have gone cold turkey!" Cristina said as she continued to fill out her chart.

"Cristina!" Meredith shouted

"What? No sex? Mer you must be dying inside. You can't last like two days without sex" Izzie giggled

"I can so last without any sex, and how do you know" She said stubbornly

"Mmm... Erm" she said looking at George for a little back up.

"Well..." Izzie begun

"...You're just kinda loud" George finished

"What? I am not!" Meredith gasped

"Yeah you kinda are" Izzie giggled

"Well at least I'm getting sex which is more than I can say for the both of you" Meredith argued back

"Ok I'm leaving now" Cristina said as she handed her chart to a nurse and walked away.

"Yeah but you're not getting any sex" Izzie continued

"Well at least I have the option of having sex. So whatever" Meredith frowned and walked away.

"I think you hurt her feelings" George said as he placed his hands on his hips staring at Izzie

"I can get sex! I can get sex whenever I want" Izzie continued

"So can I!" George agreed nodding

"Who from? Callie broke up with you remember!" Izzie laughed "We're gonna be alone forever aren't we?" Izzie continued,

"Yep" George agreed. Suddenly their pager's went off

"Let's go" George said as he made his way to the elevator, and Izzie followed.

**XXXXXX**

It was late in the evening and Meredith was on call that night. She was standing at the nurse's station filling out a chart, when she saw Derek enter an on-call room at the other end of the corridor. She closed her chart and handed it to the nurse behind the desk before walking down the hallway towards the room in which Derek had walked into. As she pulled down the door handle it stopped halfway and she realised that he must have locked it. She quietly knocked on the door and whispered his name.

"Derek?" She muttered "Derek, you in there?" She asked

"Erm, yeah. Sorry" He said as she heard the door unlock

"Hey" she said as he opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hi" he replied as she walked into the on-call room and stood behind him

"Derek, are you ok?" she asked as he closed the door

Derek stood resting both his hands on the door facing away from Meredith. He could feel her eye's watching him as he tried to hold back his tears

"Derek, talk to me" Meredith said as she walked closer to him. She inched herself closer until she was standing right behind him. She placed her small hand around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry it's just that... It was alot, everything I saw, I mean..." he begun as he turned around and walked over to the bed before sitting down on it. "... That poor man, killed his own son, his son. I just can't imagine how he must be feeling. I don't know anyone could do that. To lose a child in that way. In any way it's just horrific." He said trying to fight back the tears

"Is that what this is about...?" Meredith asked as she sat next to Derek "You're scared of losing the baby?" Meredith continued

"Well of course I am, and after seeing how easy it is to lose someone you love. I just..." he sobbed

"Hey. It's ok..." Meredith said as she placed her hands onto Derek's hair and pulled his head onto her chest "... Derek, you are never going to lose me or the baby. We're not going anywhere. I can promise you that" She continued

They sat there for a while embraced in each other's arms.

"I love you" Meredith whispered into his ears as she picked up his hand and placed it onto her stomach

"I love you too" she replied

_**Ok so I'm sorry this chapter was not as good. I didn't really know what to write. I've just created a new fic and I've been writing chapters for that today, and I guess my minds still sort of over in that story. But I did my best. Don't for get to review. They make my day! But i have some ideas for this story so don't abandon it yet! =P**_

_**Oh P.S Martin died, yeah he didn't make it, and I guess I'm leaving it up to your imagination to how he died. I was gonna write it all into a chapter but I figured that Derek wouldn't operate on someone after he had just been through all that... ok so I'm rambling now so I'm gonna go :) **_


	12. Chapter 12

It was a breezy Friday morning. Meredith and Derek were still sleeping at the trailer much to Meredith's disappointment. She had just woken from her peaceful utopia and decided to take a shower. She climbed out of bed carefully trying not to wake a sleeping Derek who was flat out next to her. She opened the small shower room door and leant in to turn on the tap. As she closed the door to let the water heat up a little she heard Derek stir.

"Hey, what time is it?" Derek asked as he lay on his back rubbing his eyes.

"Almost 5. Go back to sleep, we still have an hour until the alarm goes off" Meredith said as she made her way back over to the bed and placed herself next to Derek. He wrapped his arm around her back and started soothing her gently.

"Why are you up go early?" Derek asked as he continued to rub her back

"Can't sleep" Meredith throwing a slight smile at her boyfriend

"Oh..." Derek replied as he placed his other hand on top of her bump "... You've got an appointment at 10 this morning don't forget?" He continued as he rubbed his hand over her growing curve around her stomach.

"You look so beautiful..." Derek said throwing her the McDreamy look "... Especially when you wear clothes like that"

"Thanks" Meredith blushed. She was wearing a red long sleeve skin tight tee, as usual and grey baggy sweat pants. They were the only things from her wardrobe that fitted her at this moment in time.

"Well thanks to you I have nothing fits anymore" Meredith laughed as she placed her hand on her stomach beside Derek's.

"Well you look beautiful in anything..." Derek complimented before kissing her on the cheek "Maybe you should go shopping? Take a friend" He suggested as he repositioned his hand on top of herrs

"What...?" Meredith laughed "... I don't think so. I shop online. Why waste time and energy walking round a busy mall when you can do it sitting in bed" She laughed as she shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. She lifted her top up her stomach slightly so she could undo her drawstring on her sweatpants before standing up and throwing them on the floor.

"True" Derek agreed as he watched her undress

"Exactly, and I don't look beautiful, I look fat!" She said walking past the bed towards the shower pulling her top off over her head exposing her naked back.

"Meredith, shut up your beautiful" Derek replied as he gazed at her body intently

"Shut up!" Meredith laughed before throwing her top across the small room. It landing perfectly on Derek's head

"Want some company?" Derek chuckled never taking his eyes off her faultless back before she stepped into the shower.

"No! I can barely fit in this thing as it is" Meredith call from inside the tiny room.

**XXXXX**

An hour and a half later Derek and Meredith had arrived at the hospital. After they arranged where to meet for her check up they went their separate ways. Meredith made her way to the intern's locker room, once inside she was greeted by Izzie George and Christina.

"Hey" Izzie said

"Hi" Meredith replied with a smile

"You ok?" George asked rubbing his hand across her shoulder

"Yeah, yeah I fine" Meredith replied once more

"She has her scan today. I bet your nervous?" Izzie said informing everyone

"Oh I forgot about that..." Christina jumped in

"... I'm not nervous, it's just..." Meredith began as she changed into her scrubs "... Ok fine in nervous"

"Are you going to find out the sex today?" Izzie said smiling

"Probably not, I'm only 19 weeks, I don't think I want to know anyway" Meredith said as she fastened her watch to her wrist

"Why?" Christina asked

"I don't know, I mean I haven't even felt it kick yet, which It should do any day now it's just... I don't think I'm ready..." Meredith rambled

"... Ok people, busy it's gonna be a busy day. So we're not doing rounds. Yang you're on cardio. O'Malley, Montgomery-Shepherd. Grey, Pitt and Stevens you can shadow Grey today" Bailey announced as she scanned over her clip board.

"Dr Bailey I have my OB/GYN appointment at 10" Meredith reminded her

"Ah yes, ok go to the pit after you're appointment" Bailey replied

"Oh so do you want me to go to the pit on my own?" Izzie asked hoping Dr Bailey would allow her

"Steven's don't tell me you have forgotten you're probation rules already?" Dr Bailey snapped

"No" Izzie sighed

"Well then do as I say and stay with Meredith, Come people" Dr Bailey shouted as she walked out the room

"Good luck Mer" George said as she walked past Meredith to follow Bailey

"See you later" Christina said throwing Meredith a comforting look before heading out the door.

"Ah today is going to be fun" Izzie said as she sat next to Meredith on the bench

"Yep!" Meredith agreed

**XXXXX**

"Hey" Meredith said as she walked over to Derek who was waiting at the third floor nurse's station.

"Hi" Derek replied leaning down to kiss her on the cheek "Dr Steven's..." Derek smiled

"Hey, Dr Shepherd" Izzie replied

"Why's she here?" Derek whispered into Meredith's ear

"Sorry, I have to stay by my boss's side, on orders from Dr Bailey" Izzie apologised

"Erm..." Meredith began as she stared at Derek's confused face "... She has to shadow me for today... It's fine" Meredith said while rubbing Derek arm "... Look let's just go ok" She continued before walking towards the elevator.

Once Meredith checked herself in at the front desk the three of them stat down in the waiting room, ready to be called on

"Mer it's going to be fine" Derek told her as he placed his hand on her knee to try and comfort her

"I need to pee" Meredith replied before standing up and walking towards the ladies bathroom

"She will be ok" Izzie said as she placed her magazine down on the table in front of her

"Really you think so?" Derek said crossing his arms and leaning back on the chair

"Yeah, I mean I know Mer's gone through alot, and so have you but as long as your there for each other..." Izzie explained

"Yeah, I keep telling her I'm not going anywhere but, I don't know if she believes me" Derek continued

"She has trust issues, it's gonna take a while for her to believe" Izzie said with a slight smile

"Dr Grey?" A voice suddenly called

"Yeah" Meredith answered as she walked out from the bathroom

"You're next" The nurse said as she gestured her into an exam room

Meredith entered the exam room shortly followed by Derek and he closed the door behind him leaving Izzie alone in the waiting area.

"Ok..." the nurse said"... Can you just take a seat on her for me and you're doctor will be in shortly" the nurse said smiling before leaving the room

"Mer you ok?" Derek asked as he sat himself down on a chair beside the exam table

Meredith said nothing she just lifted herself up onto the table and looked at Derek

"I'm scared" Meredith finally admitted

"I know you are" Derek replied placing his hand on her jaw bone

"No I mean I really scared Derek. I don't think I can do this. I mean what if I turn out like my mom, I can't do that" Meredith explained, she could feel a slight tear protruding from her eye

"Meredith, you are nothing like you mother, you know that" Derek continued as he caressed her face

"Really? Am I?" Meredith asked stubbornly

"You are nothing like her, you are the most beautifully spirit person I have ever met. You want his baby, I know you do. So stop telling yourself that you can't do this because you can. Yes you may be scared, but so am I, we are doing this together. But the moment you hold our baby in your arms..." Derek said before being interrupted by Meredith's lips on his.

"... You can do it" Derek finished

"Thanks" Meredith replied smiling at him lovingly

"So wipe away those tears..." Derek said as he stroked his finger across her cheek bone

"Hello again" Dr Harrison said as he came walking into the room smiling

"Hi" Meredith greeted him

"So how have you been?" The doctor said as she begun to set up the sonogram equipment

"I'm fine, everything feels fine" Meredith said as she

"Good. Ok so can you just lift you're top for me and we can begin" Dr Harrison said.

Meredith did as she was asked and lifted up her scrub top.

"Ok this is going to be cold" Dr Harrison said as he squirted the jelly onto her stomach.

As he began to move to wand around her stomach Meredith reached for Derek's hand and gripped it tightly as they both wait to hear the sound of the heart beat.

"Oh thank god" Meredith said as the baby's heartbeat filled the room

"Nice feeling isn't it?" Dr Harrison said smiling "... Ok so we have a picture" he continued as he pointed to the screen

Derek placed his hand in Meredith's hair and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead

"Ok I think we can see the sex, if you want to?" Dr Harrison said holding the wand still on her stomach. He knew that they would be able to see the sex the minute he moved the picture to the right spot.

"Mer? Do you want to know?" Derek asked as he ran his fingers through her hair

Meredith sighed and looked up at him. She knew that he wanted to know the sex of the baby, she could tell by the expression on his face, but did she?

"Yeah, go on then" she replied grinning at Derek.

They gripped onto each other's hands harder. This was the moment they had been waiting for the moment when everything would become real, when they could start picking out names, colour of the nursery walls. Meredith moved her head to the side to rest it on Derek chest as they waited for an answer. They waited patiently as Dr Harrison moved the wand around her stomach trying to get the best picture possible.

"Ok there you go" Dr Harrison said as he pointed to the screen

"Oh My God" Meredith said as she shot her head up "... Derek, that's a..." She said as she nudged him

"I know, I see" He replied with a husky voice

"Ok I'll leave you two alone for a moment" Dr Harrison said as he placed a picture of their baby into Meredith's hand

"Derek..." Meredith said nearly choking trying to fight back the tears

"I know, I know" He replied smiling

"Oh my god" Meredith sobbed

"Hey don't cry" Derek said as he sat on the edge of table facing Meredith

"What, I'm not, I'm so happy. I can't believe this" She said as she whipped the tears from her face

"Come here" Derek said as he pulled Meredith into his arms to comfort her

"I love you so much" Meredith said as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"I love you to, thank you, thank you, and thank you" He replied before kissing her tenderly on the lips.

_**Ok so I know the sex of the baby, Meredith and Derek know the sex of the baby. But I thought I would torcher you and not mention it ha-ha. But you will find out in the next chapter Promise! Thanks for reading and Pleeease review coz this Fic isn't getting as many as I hoped for! =p**_


	13. Chapter 13

_They gripped onto each other's hands harder. This was the moment they had been waiting for the moment when everything would become real, when they could start picking out names, colour of the nursery walls. Meredith moved her head to the side to rest it on Derek chest as they waited for an answer. They waited patiently as Dr Harrison moved the wand around her stomach trying to get the best picture possible._

"_Ok there you go" Dr Harrison said as he pointed to the screen_

"_Oh My God" Meredith said as she shot her head up "... Derek, that's a..." She said as she nudged him_

"_I know, I see" He replied with a husky voice_

"_Ok I'll leave you two alone for a moment" Dr Harrison said as he placed a picture of their baby into Meredith's hand_

"_Derek..." Meredith said nearly choking trying to fight back the tears_

"_I know, I know" He replied smiling _

"_Oh my god" Meredith sobbed_

"_Hey don't cry" Derek said as he sat on the edge of table facing Meredith_

"_What, I'm not, I'm so happy. I can't believe this" She said as she whipped the tears from her face_

"_Come here" Derek said as he pulled Meredith into his arms to comfort her_

"_I love you so much" Meredith said as she wrapped her arms around his neck_

"_I love you to, thank you, thank you, and thank you" He replied before kissing her tenderly on the lips._

**XXXXX**

Izzie sat in the waiting room of the reading a magazine when she heard a door open. She shot her head up and saw Meredith and Derek hand in hand walking out of the exam room. She smiled at the couple as they walked towards her.

"Well?" Izzie asked smiling as she stood up and made her way over to Meredith

"It's a boy" Meredith grinned

"Seriously? Oh my god Mer that's great. I'm so happy for you" Izzie said as she wrapped her arms around her friend hugging her tightly

"Thanks" Meredith replied as she pulled away from her tight grip

"You gotta go tell Cristina" Derek jumped in before placing his hand around her back

"Yeah, I'll see her at lunch we gotta go down to the pit..." Meredith replied "... Here" She said as she handed Derek the scan of their little boy

"Thanks. See you later?" Derek said grinning took the scan from her hands

"Yeah, love you" She replied smiling

"Love you too" said Derek as he leant down and kissed her tenderly on the lips before walking towards the elevator

"Aw, you guys are too cute, I'm kind of jealous" Izzie said laughing

"Ha-Ha thanks" Meredith replied before the two of them headed towards the elevator.

**XXXXX**

Izzie and Meredith were standing at the nurse's station in the ER filling out some charts. They hand been busy suturing up patients all morning. It was just after 1pm and the atmosphere had begun to die down.

"Somebody page me?" Derek said as he walked up behind Meredith

"Yes Dr Shepherd..." Dr Bailey replied as she hung up the phone, she was standing on the other side of the nurse's station "... That was ambulance dispatch, there's an incoming trauma, with a likely head injury" Bailey continued

"Ok, let's go..." He said walking towards the ER doors

"Oh Izzie you can go and switch to Karev today, he and Dr Sloan need an extra pair of hands there in 2341" Bailey said before walking towards the ER doors

"Ok" Izzie replied before heading towards Alex location

"How you feeling?" Derek said as he saw Meredith join his side as they headed outside to the ambulance bay

"I'm fine" She smiled before they turned to see an ambulance speed around the corner

"What do we have?" Bailey shouted over the siren as the door swung open.

Two paramedics exited the ambulance along with a little girl on the gurney and a young woman who was sitting at her side

"Mia Hanson. 5 year old female, crush injury to the abdomen. Blunt trauma to the head. Her BP is 90 over 60. Pulse is 110" The paramedic replied as he handed Meredith a small chart

"How was she injured?" Derek asked he inspected Mia's head

"Backed over by her mom's SUV" the paramedic replied before rushing Mia into the ER

"Ok has she had anything to eat this today?" Meredith asked placing her hand on the young woman's shoulder

"Erm... cereal this morning around 8:30" The woman said with panic in her voice

"Ok Mrs Hanson we are going to take care of your daughter" Meredith replied rubbing her hand up and down her arm for comfort

"I'm Mrs. Hanson..." a woman suddenly shouted as she rushed towards the ER doors "... Mia is my child, Anna us just the nanny who ran over my daughter" She continued before rushing past Meredith entering the ER.

Meredith watched as Anna followed, she stood there in shock for a moment raising her hand to her baby bump which was now more or less visible through her scrubs. She snapped out of her shocked state and hurried in to the ER.

"OK I'm going to examine your neck ok?" Derek said as he places his fingers onto Mia neck lightly

Mia looked up at Meredith with a petrified look in her eyes. Meredith reached for Mia's hand and rubbed it gently to sooth her.

"It's ok Mia, my name is Meredith. And Dr Shepherd and Dr Bailey are just trying to see where you are hurt ok" Said Meredith as she squeezed onto Mia's tiny hand

"What happened" shouted a man as he entered the room

"She ran over Mia in the drive way" Mrs Hanson said to her stunned husband

"She what?" He replied in shock

"She wasn't supposed to be in the drive way... Mrs Hanson told me to go get some milk and I... I didn't see her" Anna explained almost sobbing

"How do you not see a child standing in the drive way? Where were you?" Mr Hanson shouted before looked at his wife

"What?" She replied

As the couple began to argue Derek continued his work up on little Mia who by this point was crying.

"Ok, she has blood in her ear canal. We need to get her up stairs for a CT" Derek said as he put his light into his pocket

"Derek?" Meredith said before turning to look at Mia's parents who were in the middle of a shouting match

"HEY...!" Bailey shouted starting everyone in the room including Mia's parents "... It's the car's fault ok? SUV's have blind spots the size of Jupiter. And all this yelling and fighting and placing blame is not going to help your child" Bailey finished

"Is she going to be ok?" Mrs Hanson asked diverting her attention to her daughter

"She's got some blood in her ear canal so I have to take her up for a CT" Derek explained as they began to wheel her out of the trauma room

"It's going to be ok, baby girl" Anna said as she took over Meredith place at Mia's side before holding onto her hand

"Get away from her. Now!" Mrs. Hanson snapped

"What?" Anna said as she watched as the three doctors rushed the little girl out of the room

"Get out of here" Mrs. Hanson ordered once more before following her husband out of the room leaving Anna behind alone.

Once Meredith had secured Mia in the CT machine she entered the CT room to find Derek and Dr Bailey sitting down waiting for her pictures to come up.

"Ah" Meredith sighed quietly as she sat down behind Derek slowly placing her hand over her stomach

"Meredith are you ok?" Derek said spinning around on his chair to face Meredith

"Yeah I'm just..." She began as Derek placed his hand on her knee "... I'm fine. Derek?" Meredith said nudging her head towards the CT screen

"Oh no" Dr Bailey said while looking intently at the little girls scans

**XXXX**

Meredith was alone in the intern's locker room getting ready for Mia's surgery. She began to wrap her hair in a pony tail when she saw Derek walk through the door.

"Hey" He said with a smile as he made his way over to her

"Hi" She replied placing her scrub cap on her head "I'm about to go into surgery" Meredith told him as he placed his hand on her waist

"Are you sure you're ok?" Derek asked as he proceeded to rub his hand up and down her back

"I'm fine" Meredith replied as she tied the strings on her scrub cap.

"Are you?" Derek asked with a concerned look before placing his hand on to her stomach

"Yes. _We_..." Meredith smiled as she placed her hand on top of his "... Are fine"

"Ok" Derek smiled before leaning down to kiss her on the lips

She placed both her hands either side of his face and returned the kiss more intensely

"You are teasing me woman" Derek laughed after she pulled away

"Sorry" Meredith smiled while biting her lip

"When am I going to get some sex outa you?" Derek teased back by gripping onto her waist and pulling her closer in to him

"Mmm... Well you have been very patient, and I thank you for that..." Meredith said smiling "But I have surgery so..." Meredith pulling away from him

"You really know how to ruin a moment don't you?" Derek laughed as he watched Meredith walk towards the locker room door "... You know you're gonna have to make this up to me don't you?"

"Yep. See you later." She grinned before heading off to surgery leaving Derek behind.

**XXXXX**

"Okay, Grey I want you to go and talk to Mia's mother and give an update on the surgery for me" Dr Bailey ordered as they both scrubbed out from Mia's surgery.

"Yes Dr Bailey" Meredith said as she reached for the soap

"How was your appointment?" Dr Bailey asked casually

"It was fine" Meredith replied giving her mentor a slight smile

"Do you know the sex yet?" Dr Bailey continued as she wiped her arms dry

"Yeah. A boy!" Meredith said peering over to Bailey

"Oh..." She said nodding "... Well congratulations" She smiled before exiting the room leaving Meredith alone.

Once Meredith had finished scrubbing out of the surgery she made her way to the waiting area on the third floor. She saw Mrs. Hanson talking on the phone when she approached her.

"Ok thank you" Mrs. Hanson said down the phone before hanging up and walking over to Meredith

"How is she, is she ok?" Mrs. Hanson said quickly

"Yes fine, she's in the CCU, Dr Bailey was able to stop the bleeding and she should be fine. We're going to take her up for an MRI as soon as possible, just to make sure the skull fracture didn't do any damage, would you like to see her" Meredith said

"Yes please. Can we wait a moment my husband went downstairs to use the landline his battery died" Mrs. Hanson asked

"Sure" Meredith said smiling

"You must think I'm a horrible person?" Mrs. Hanson began

"What no" Meredith replied

"Yes you must. I mean I put my job before my own child. What kind of person does that? What kind of mother does that to her baby? I love my job, I love Mia more, and I'm not good at the mom stuff so I consume myself in my job." Mrs. Hanson continued

"I know it must be hard for you. Having a high powered career and a family, juggling them both must be hard. But maybe, if you really wanted both, and if you worked hard enough on your family you may be more involved with your daughter. I'm not judging and I don't think you are a terrible person. You're just human like the rest of us, we call make mistakes and when we do you have to find the right chance to make it better" Meredith explained

"Well you're a doctor, I know how life consuming being a doctor is, my sister is an attending at Mercy West Hospital, and you will soon understand how I feel." Mrs. Hanson said as she looked down at Meredith's stomach which was just visible underneath scrubs.

"Is it Mia? Is she ok?" Mr Hanson said as she approached the two women

"Yes she fine would you like to come and see her?" Meredith asked as she gestured them towards the elevator.

**XXXXX**

Derek stood outside Mia's room watching as her parents interacted with her. His mind then started to wonder off to Meredith and his little boy that he would be welcoming into the world in almost 4 months. And nothing would make him happier than seeing Meredith hold their beautiful son for the first time. Suddenly he was interrupted from his thoughts as he felt a presence at his side.

"Mia's MRI" Meredith said as she handed Derek a piece of pager

"She's bleeding, I need to go in" Derek said as he handed the paper back to Meredith

"Two surgery's in one day?" Meredith asked

"Yeah, she tough she can handle it" Derek said as he continued to stare through the window "Makes you think doesn't it?" Derek said

"About?" Meredith asked staring at him

"The future. Our baby, our life together" Derek replied looking down as Meredith with a smile

"Yeah it does..." She replied with an uneasy look on her face "... I gotta go" she said before turning to walk down the hall

"Ok" Derek projected his voice as she neared the end of the corridor.

**XXXXX**

The interns had all gathered to the one place where they felt at peace, the one place they could go and rest their head and escape from the busy world of the hospital, the tunnel. Cristina had found it on their first day as an intern and since then it had become their haven. It was a long deserted corridor stationed around the back of the hospital. And it consisted of three empty gurneys and two upside down desks plus a few vending machines.

"I'm tired" Meredith said as she entered the tunnel and took a seat on the gurney next to her person

"Yeah me to" George agreed. He was sitting in a wheel chair in front of the three gurneys that were taken by Cristina, Alex and Izzie

"Izzie is tired to" Izzie said in the third person

"What?" Meredith as she looked at her

"Did you know that Burke Cristina decannulate a heart this morning?" George said randomly

"What you decannulated a heart? Bitch" Meredith said sounding jealous

"No. Not by myself" Cristina said as he placed her head back against the brick wall behind her

"Now she lying about it" George replied as he began to swing himself around slightly in the wheel chair

"Yang decannulated a heart. Why is Alex not surprised?" Alex butted in

"Izzie isn't either..." Izzie replied as she lifted her pen from the chart she was filling out "... Last week she was digging through crap, this week she's fondling man boobs..." She continued "... No decannulating hearts for Izzie" She finished in a little tune before concentrating on her chart again

"Why are you lying about decannulating the heart?" George asked frowning at Cristina

"I didn't decannulate it" Cristina argued back

"Izzie and Alex don't believe you" Izzie interrupted

"What are you two doing?" Meredith asked leaning forward past Cristina to get a better look at Izzie

"Izzie and Alex have a patient who speaks about himself in the third person..." Izzie began

"They thought it was annoying at first, but now they kind of like it" Alex sniggered before being joined by Izzie

"Good..." Meredith grinned sarcastically "... Is it going to stop soon?" Meredith asked before sitting back against the wall pushing her stomach out slightly

"How did your exam go?" Cristina asked quickly trying to change the subject

"It was great" Meredith smiled unenthusiastically

"She found out the sex" Izzie blurted

"Seriously?" George said joyfully

"Thanks Iz. Yeah. It's a boy" She said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket

"Great to see you're so happy about it" Cristina replied before rolling her eyes

"I am... It's just..." Meredith began

"What?" Cristina asked

"Nothing. It's nothing" Meredith sighed

Suddenly the sound of someone's pager filled the room. Everyone responded and reached for the band on their scrub pants

"It's your dad" Cristina said as she looked up at George before jumping off the gurney

"Let's go" George replied as he shot up from the wheel chair and headed in the direction of his dads room

"Take it easy ok?" Cristina said to Meredith before running through the adjacent doors

"Poor George" Meredith said as she scooted herself off the gurney "... See you later" Meredith said to Alex and Izzie before walking door the corridor

"Izzie thinks Mer's all dark and twisty inside" Izzie said as she began to fill out her chart

"Alex agrees" He replied chuckling at the little game he and Izzie were playing.

**XXXXX**

After a hard long day of going in and out a surgery Meredith had finally given in to her exhaustion. She had been on her feet all day and this was the first time she had seen the inside of an on-call room in hours. She lay herself down onto the bed and closed her eyes and begun to drift off into the night. Mia's second surgery had gone well and she was finally cheering up as her mother had let her nanny Anna in to visit her. Seeing the weak relationship Mrs. Hanson had with her daughter frightened Meredith. _"What if I abandon my child like my mother did? What if I become so consumed with my busy job, that I don't see him, understand him, what if he prefers to spend time with the nanny more than me" _not that she would ever get one but the thought still crossed her mind _"Am I even ready to be a mother, I can't do this... I can't" _she thought over and over. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't even hear the on-call room door open. Suddenly she felt a hand rest against her thigh. She opened her eyes to find Derek sitting on the edge of the bed

"Hi" Derek said softly with his dreamy smile

"Hey" Meredith replied tiredly lifting herself up from the pillow

"Shh, sh. don't get up" Derek said before climbing into the bed behind her

"Derek!" Meredith said weakly

"Sh just sleep, I'm here. Ok" Derek replied "I know today has been tough. So just sleep" He said as he settled himself behind her. He ran his hand through her hair moving it from her neck. He then pressed his lips along her shoulder and over the neck while reaching his hand over her waist and rubbing it across her swollen stomach.

"Mm... that feels..." Meredith moaned as Derek continued to sooth her

"Yeah?" He asked

"Yeah..." Meredith replied before turning in his arms to face him. She lingered her lips inches from his teasing him, before tangling her hand into his hair pulling him into a passionate kiss

"Mmm" Derek moaned into her mouth

He placed his hand underneath Meredith scrub top and snaked it up her stomach to her breasts felling her soft skin beneath him.

"Mer...?" Derek said breathless

"Mm?" Meredith replied

"Are you sure?" Derek asked before leaning forward to spread kisses over her neck

"Yeah, Derek please..." She whispered in breathless anticipation

Derek didn't say a word, he knew what she wanted and he knew that she was allowing him to give it to her. He continued to kiss her neck slowly before moving his hands and latching onto her scrub top pulling it over her head. He pressed her into the mattress slightly and kissing her neck as he lingered his body above hers. He kissed her chest and unhurriedly kissed his way down over the bump of her exposed stomach and down to the lining of her scrub pants. As he began to shift them down her legs he heard Meredith moan.

"Ah, Derek!" She gasped as she quickly placed her hand over her bare stomach

"What?" Derek asked coming back up to her level "Are you ok did I...?" He asked as he placed himself down by her side

"No, the baby, he kicked" Meredith replied in astonishment

"Seriously?" Derek grinned

"Yeah, ah..." She gasped once more before grabbing Derek's hand and placing underneath her own

He waited for a moment. Waited to feel his son kick against his hand for the first time "Oh, I felt him" Derek laughed. He looked up at Meredith and could see tear's forming in her eyes as she watched his hand on her stomach

"It's amazing" Derek said as he ran his hand over Meredith uncovered stomach

"Yeah it is" she smiled before kissing him intensely "I love you" she said staring into his deep grey eyes

"I love you too" he smiled before moving back down her body to remove her scrub pants. He then proceeded to kiss her inner thighs, hearing her moan at the pleasure he was giving her.

**So thanks for all those reviews I really appreciate it! Ok finally MerDer sex. YAY! I wanted to update this Fic ages ago but the login wasn't working so I've had to wait like forever, but it gave me more time to write chapter's so... YAY! Anyway's hope you like this chapter. It's taken from an episode of Grey's S3 which you would have noticed like half way through. And this is the longest chapter I have done so YAY! I'd love to hear your thoughts and idea's if you have any? =D I'm on here every day now, I think I'm addicted LOL! =P**

_**So review, they really make my day! **_


	14. Chapter 14

It was a beautiful afternoon the sun was out and the sky was completely clear. Meredith was sitting in the intern's locker roomstaring at the most recent scan of her son. She had just come from her monthly check up with Dr Harrison and everything was going well she was now almost 6 months pregnant and she knew it. Her stomach was clearly visible through her scrubs and her feet were almost disappearing from her view. Derek had been called into in emergency surgery so she attended her appointment alone for the first time. And she glanced at the photo once more before standing up and closing her locker. She placed the picture inside her white coat, and then she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her stomach. She turned around and was met by a tender kiss.

"Hi" Derek smiled kissing her once again

"Hi" Meredith replied returning the kiss before pulling away

They stood staring into each other's eyes for a moment; Derek glance soon diverted itself to her lips. She knew what he was thinking. She smiled before wrapping her hands around his neck and kissed him passionately. He begun to explore her mouth with his tongue and she return the favour, completely overcome by a rush of emotions and endorphins Meredith depend the kiss further

"Mer... Mer..." Derek whispered breathlessly into her ear

"Mmm..." Meredith said as she pressed kisses over Derek's neck

"Ok seriously there's an on-call room 20 feet away" They suddenly heard a voice say from the doorway

"Funny..." Meredith said as she backed herself off from Derek

Derek grinned at her before kissing her tenderly on the lips before heading towards the locker room door

"Derek?" Meredith called. Derek turned around and stared at her affectionately "Can we talk?"

"Yeah" he smiled before nodding his head towards the door

"See you later Cris?" Meredith said before walking towards Derek

"Mmhmm" She nodded with a revolted look "Ew!" she breathed out before opening her locker.

"So..." Meredith said as she sat down on the bed in the on-call room

"So..." Derek repeated as he stood before her running his fingers through her hair

"So, I was think that we should, sleep at my place tonight. What do you think?" She questioned with a slight smile

"Mer..." Derek said as he sat down beside her "If that what you want then I guess so" He smiled taking his hand in hers

"Yeah I do, I mean I love the trailer, how small and cramped it is, but it's just not home you know, it's a trailer" She smiled

"Ok, for you anything" he smiled back for leaning to kiss her.

He ran his hand round the back of her neck and through her hair as she began to deepen the kiss

"Mmm..." He moaned into her mouth

Meredith pulled away from him slightly before lifting herself up and straddling his waist, she began to kiss fiercely as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you" Meredith smiled

"I love you to" He replied before gliding his hands down her ribcage and resting them on the top of her swollen belly "And I love you too" he smiled as he massaged her bump gently.

"Now I want some sex" Derek laughed as he turned Meredith over on the bed before kissing her keenly.

**XXXXX**

After a round of doing the dirty in the on-call room Meredith headed back to her charts. She was standing at the nurse's station filling out, when she saw Izzie run towards her

"Hey Iz you ok?" Meredith asked as Izzie jumped behind her

"Hide me!" Izzie whispered as she peered over Meredith shoulder slightly

"Ha-Ha why?" Meredith giggled

"Because I'm being stalked by..." She suddenly cut herself off and hid behind Meredith back when she saw her prowler walk past them and head down the hall

"What...? What are you doing?" Meredith said as she batted Izzie hands of her should and turned around

"Is she gone?" Izzie whispered

"Who...?" Meredith asked placing her chart down onto the desk "... Izzie stop it" Meredith said as she swatted Izzie's head, as she was still trying to hide behind Meredith large belly

"You know that's the good this about you being pregnant, you make a good wall to hide behind" Izzie smiled as she straighten herself up

"Izzie who you hiding from?" Meredith asked with a smirk on her face

"My _new _peer councillor..." she replied sarcastically "... Sydney"

"Who?" Meredith asked puzzled

"You know Sydney, _heal with love _Sydney" She said derisively once again

"Ohh, that Sydney!" Meredith suddenly realised

"She driving me crazy Mer, you have to help me!" Izzie whispered quickly while grabbing onto Meredith hand

"Ha-Ha" Meredith giggled "You can help me with discharges" Meredith smiled holding out a chart to Izzie

"Erm nope..." She suddenly saw Cristina appear at the end of the hall way and she ran down the hall before landing at her side. Meredith couldn't help but laugh. '_Sydney' _She thought with a grin on her face. She looked at her watched and noticed it was time to check on Mr Keats. She placed her chart back into the holder and made her way down the hall.

"Good afternoon" Meredith grinned as she walked up to Mr Keats bedside.

"Afternoon Meredith" The elderly man smiled before crossing his arms over his chest

"What?" Meredith grinned as she peered up at him

"Aren't you getting sick of me already?" He laughed

"No, I could never get sick of you" She laughed "Have you had any luck today?" she asked hovering her pen to her paper

"Nope, nothing, normally, going to the toilet comes so easy to me" He smiled as she continued to write notes in his chart with a grin on her face "You look extra glowy today"

Meredith laughed shaking her head "Pregnancy does have that effect on people" She replied as she placed Mr Keats chart on the table

"So... decided on any names yet?" Mr Keats asked

"Nope we haven't, but when we do you will be the first to know, I promise" He said before patting him on the shoulder and heading towards the door

"Hey Dr Grey?" Mr Keats projected across the room

"Yes?" Meredith smiled as she turned around to walk back to his bed

"Are you going to invite me to the shower anytime soon?" He asked cheerfully

"What?" She laughed leaning her on hand on his table and the other on her hip

"The baby shower" He pointed out

"Oh, I'm not having one" She corrected him

"Seriously? Why not?" He asked

"It's just not my thing" She smiled and nodded

"The father of your child is a very lucky man" He grinned as he took hold of her hand

"Yeah..." She agreed looking at him awkwardly "... Shut up" She laughed as she squeezed his hand with her own

"What's he like?" Mr Keats asked "Come on spill" He laughed

"He a doctor, here actually. I guess you could say he's got that whole tall dark and handsome thing going on. I'm a really lucky person. He's amazing" Suddenly she was distracted by a masculine voice kin the door way

"Dr Grey?" The voice called

"Speak of the devil" She whispered with a grin before turning around to find Derek standing in the doorway

"Yes Dr Shepherd?" She smiled

"Hi" He smiled cheeky

"Hi" Meredith replied

"Ok now I'm going to crap" Mr Keats whispered with amusement at the two doctors flirting before him

"Shut up" She said as she turned and shot a comical look at her patient

"Yes Dr Shepherd" She said once more

"Can you discharge my guy in 2743" He asked contently

"Yeah" She smiled back at him

"Ok" He replied, he smiled at her once more before discreetly nodding to his left for her to follow him "Bye" He smiled and disappeared from the door

"Well" Mr Keats began as Meredith spun around to look at him "I see what you mean"

"Yep" She smiled

"You better go, you have to _discharge_ that patient" he reminded her sarcastically "Hurry now, he's not going to wait forever" Mr Keats laughed as he watched Meredith dash out of the room.

**XXXXX**

"Do I have sex hair?" Meredith laughed as she leaned down and kissed Derek on the lips

"Mmm..." He moaned as he ran his hand up and down her naked thighs "If I did my job right" He laughed as he ran his hands over her perfect thighs

Meredith couldn't get enough of her boyfriend. They had done it twice in the last 5 hours, she felt like some kind of horny sex machine that wouldn't turn off. As she sat straddling Derek's hips he leant down and kissed him passionately once more.

"What have you done too me?" Meredith asked as she placed her head onto his chest

"Mmm..." Derek smiled as he ran his hand up and down her back to sooth her "I've given you the most amazing gift of all" He smiled teasingly

"What that? The gift of motherhood?" She asked

"No, well yes, that and a high sex drive. Well higher than your already high sex drive" He laughed "Ow" He giggled in pain as he felt Meredith bite his chest with her teeth

"Sorry, let me kiss it better" She said before placing a kiss over his lips

"This is so cheesy" He laughed as Meredith held onto both of his and s and pinned them over his head "Sorry" she apologised as she kissed his chin then his neck, before moving down his chest and sucking onto his nipple

"I hate you right now" He laughed

"No you don't" She giggled before continuing with her task.

_Ok so this was another stop gap! I have a good story line for someone soon and the next chapter with be the lifting pad for it! So hope you enjoyed this one, it's not much, so I made sure I put loads of MerDer in there for you =D Sorry it's been a long wait I've be sort of consumed with my other Fic because I love it! But I love this one to it's just... ok now I'm rambling [shut uup!] I watched Moonlight Mile last night you know the film co-starring Ellen Pompeo. The film that lift started her career. God I freaking love it! I fell in love with it the first time I watched it last year then I watched it last night and I fell in love all over again! It's amazing! Don't you think it's amazing? Seriously if you haven't watched it then get you're asses on or .UK or whatever and fraking buy it because you're crazy if you don't trust me on this one! ELLEN IS FREAKING AMAZING IN IT!! Apparently Shonda took one look at her in the film and said I quote (sort of) "That's the girl who I want to Meredith Grey"._

_Ok... babble over thank god lol someone slap me and shut me up!_

_Ok so I'm gonna write the next chapter tonight once I finish what I have to do at home =p _

_REVIEW!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Lots of hot MerDerness in this chapter so get comfy!! **

The last few weeks had gone by quickly, Meredith was now 23 weeks along. The air was cold and the sky was bleak, another dull day in Seattle. Derek was perched up on once elbow watching his girlfriend sleep, well snore. His other arm was draped across her waist, entangled with her fingers. He began to fondle with each of her fingers, from thumb to pinkie. They were so petite and supple; he loved the gentle touch of her tiny ineffectual fists. He could feel her back moving against his chest, evenly as she slept. Suddenly her snoring broke and her eyes opened slowly, she turned onto her back pulling her hand from his. She itched her nose with her palm before looking at Derek and smiling at him uneasily.

"Are you watching me sleep?" She asked trying not to smirk

Derek didn't reply he smiled, placed his hand on her head before leaning in to kiss her on the lips

"What are you, some kind of weirdo who watches women sleep?" She giggled

"Sorry, it's just your so cute when you sleep, I can't help it" He grinned kissing her on the lips

"What?" Meredith asked perplexed when she noticed Derek staring at her

"Nothing, nothing it's just I didn't sleep well last night" He confessed

"Why?" Meredith replied

"I'm a light sleeper" He said

"Ok? So something woke you up?" Meredith asked as reached across and began tangling her fingers into his curls at the base of his head.

"It's no big deal" He replied kissing her on the lips again

"What?" Meredith asked smiling confused resting her warm hand on his bare neck

"It's just... you snore a little" he confessed cautiously

"What? I do not" Meredith gasped pulling away

"Yeah you kinda do..." Derek corrected her "... but I think it's endearing that such a loud noise can come from such a little person" he giggled before leaning to kiss her once more over the lips

"Well you know what's not so endearing? Your morning breath" She pointed out

"What?" Derek replied in astonishment before blowing into his hands to smell his breath

"I'm just saying that seeing as you're awake before me you could consider brushing your teeth" She stated as she crossed her arms like a child in a bad mood, before breaking out into laughter

"Ok, this is me brushing my teeth" He grinned as he kissed her lightly on the cheek before extracting himself from the bed.

**XXXXX**

It had been a hectic morning; the ER had filled up pretty quickly. Mostly full with people who have tiny cuts and scrapes. Idiot's who were too lazy to clean up the mess themselves.

"Why me?" Cristina moaned as she walked up to Meredith who was sitting at the nurse's station in the pit.

"Why are you complaining, I mean at least you get to scrub in on surgery's Baileys had me in the pit for a week" Meredith pointed out looking up at her person standing before her

"Do you think she's mommy tracking you?" Cristina asked

"It's a little early for that don't you think. I mean I can handle surgery, all we do is hold a retractor for three hours, any idiot could do that" Meredith complained as she rested her elbows on the table before placing her head in her hands.

"Somebody's cranky today" Cristina sniggered "Bad sex?"

"Cristina! All you people really do is talk about sex isn't it?" Meredith asked as she leaned back on her chair before placing her hand at the base of her baby bump. This was something that she had started to do alot of lately. It sort of came as a habit now.

"Yep..." she replied with a smile "... Bad sex sucks for you!" She said before looking at her bleeping pager

"I don't... we don't have bad sex, we have great sex, all the time..." Meredith replied shooting her back up from the chair.

"Mmhmm" Cristina hummed before walking away

"We do!" Meredith projected

"Ok!" Cristina yelled back holding up her hand before exiting the ER

"Freaking great sex" Meredith whispered to herself as she held onto the corner of the table and wheeled herself closer to it.

"Who's having great sex?" a voice whispered in her ear

"Hi" Meredith grinned in embarrassment as she spun herself around in the chair to face Derek.

"So... I was thinking that we could go out tonight I'll buy so you can stuff cram in all the food you can eat" Derek smiled as he placed both his hands on the arms of her chair and inching his head closer to hers

"You know I would love that, like seriously I would, but I've worked a 30 hour shift and my back is dead. Rain check?" Meredith grinned nervously as Derek edged his face closer to hers.

"Yeah ok" He smiled before lightly kissing her on the lips "See you later" He finished before heading out to the ambulance bay.

**XXXXX**

The time was 11:30pm and for a late stormy night the roads were pretty busy, Meredith had finished her shift at 11pm but had been stuck in traffic for which felt like an eternity. Finally she pulled her car into the drive way, and made her way up to the house. As she unlocked the front door, everywhere was dark except for a faint light radiating from the living room. Once she entered the house she took off her coat and placed her tote bag on the floor before walking into the living room to find Izzie and Derek lying on the two couches at opposite ends of the room watching TV, laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Meredith laughed gently as she sat herself between Derek's legs

Derek ran his hand over her side and placed it over her stomach rubbing it gently, before gabbing her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Ha-ha, its America's Funniest Moment's" Izzie replied holding her stomach with laughter

"It's hilarious, How are you?" Derek asked as he pulled Meredith into his chest before kissing her on the top of her head

"Ok so I guess this is the part where I leave!" Izzie said standing up whilst pulling up the back of her jeans "Goodnight" She smiled as she picked up her diet coke of the coffee table before heading for the stairs

"Night" Meredith shouted still with her head rested on Derek's chest

"Mmm...." Derek moaned into Meredith hair. He reached by his side for the control and switched off the television, before placing his head into the crook of Meredith's neck taking in the smell of not lavender but another sent

"Did you change your conditioner?" Derek asked as he moved Meredith's hair from her neck and begun kissing it slowly

"Yeah" Meredith moaned as she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, at the burning feeling he was creating for her.

Derek pecked her a few more time before shuffling himself behind her. He leaned over her body and reached for something on the coffee table.

"What's that?" Meredith asked as she watched his pull something of the table

"It's..." Derek began as she repositioned himself behind her again "... Our son" he said with a smile and he held the photo in front of Meredith

"Don't you ever get tired of looking at this?" Meredith asked as she took the photo from his hand and began to ogle it with a slight smile.

Every time she looked at that photo of her baby her whole body warmed up. Like she had stepped off a plane and the heat just suddenly hit her. Her heart began to flutter, and a smile always played on her lips. This little guy was growing inside of her. She just loved thinking about it, it just felt so surreal. She never thought she would have this feeling of complete and total love for someone, and she always wondered why. Her mother was not exactly the best role model in the world. But like Derek told her time and time again she was different, she was nothing like her mother. But she always wondered why.

"No I never get tired of looking at our son" Derek replied as his wrapped his arm around her stomach holding her tightly "He's the most beautiful, little thing I've ever seen in my life, besides you of course" He grinned

"Shut up" Meredith laughed in embarrassment

"What? It's true. Mer you're amazing" He complimented as he ran his hand over her swollen belly "I love you!" He said with a smile

"Love you too" She said before turning in his arms, to face him directly

Derek leaned down to kiss her tenderly on the lips. He stopped for a moment, to look into her deep burning eyes. As he did so Meredith raised her head and kissed him more passionately. Derek responded swiftly deepening the kiss by brushing his tongue over her inflamed lips before slipping it into her mouth.

"I think we better go up stairs" Meredith spoke breathlessly into Derek's mouth

"Yeah" He replied as he began to kiss her collar bone and burning chest

"Derek?" Meredith moaned huskily as she tilted her head back as Derek kissed her throat while running his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah... I'm... Moving" Derek said between kisses. He then shifted and lifted himself over her and stood before her holding out his hand.

"YAAY!" Meredith grinned as she took his hand and hurried towards the stairs

Derek suddenly begun to laugh

"What?" Meredith asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs

"You..." He said answered before placing a kiss on her lips "Since when do you yaay about sex?" He asked before kissing her once more

"Since I'm really horny, now get up stairs" Meredith replied as she hit him playfully over the arm, before pulling him up the stairs.

**XXXXX**

The next morning Derek and Meredith lay completely naked in bed together. The sun was bright and was glowing gently onto Meredith's face as Derek lifted himself on top of her, kissing her fervently. He let his hands roam her body freely. One tangled in her hair and the other travelling over her waist and thighs. Meredith lay underneath him with her legs wrapped around his waist as she returned the hot kisses. She ran her hands through is hair and over his shoulders squeezing onto his back occasionally. Meredith constantly moaned as Derek kissed her skilfully. He lifted his body up once more and positioned himself at her throbbing entrance. He pushed himself deep inside her slowly, to feel all her wetness around him. He then lowered his head and began spreading wet kiss over her neck and chest as he began to frantically thrust himself into her.

"Ohh... Derek, Derek" Meredith moaned repetitively in complete serenity as Derek moved within her. She dug her head back into her pillow and ran her fingers through his hair as he sucked on her chest. Derek continued his sweet torture, making his girlfriend moan in harmony when suddenly, a loud sound bellowed throughout the room. Derek stopped his rhythmic movements and reached over to the side table for the phone before handing it to a breathless, sweaty Meredith.

"Hello..." Meredith answered breathlessly "... Yeah... Is she ok?" She continued

As Meredith spoke on the phone Derek still lay deep inside her and had no plans on extracting himself anytime soon. He then continued to kiss her chest, then collar bone and finally her neck

"Can't it wait? I'm a little tied up at the moment" Meredith said before feeling Derek giggle against her neck. He found it funny the way she said 'tied up'. Which she basically was, you know with her legs wrapped around him securely and all.

"Ok... Ahh" Meredith laughed as she felt Derek thrust his hips making her cringe in pleasure "... I'll be right there" She continued before quickly hanging up and throwing the phone at the bottom of the bed. She then wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and gazed at him intensely

"You can't do that" She said before kissing him slightly

"What?" Derek said as he placed his head in the crook of her neck

"That..." She replied as she lifted her pelvis up to push him deeper inside her

"Oh..." He laughed as he raised his head and kissed her promptly "... And why not?" He laughed

"Because..." Meredith began, before being interrupted by another one of his powerful thrusts "... You're torturing me here..." She gasped as she stirred slightly underneath him "... because I don't want them to know I'm having sex while I'm on the phone, it's disturbing" she laughed

"Really?" Derek said looking up into her eyes with a serious gaze

"For them..." Meredith said before letting out a loud sign "... Disturbing for them. Anyway I gotta go" She continued before trying to slide out of bed

"A quickie?" Derek grinned cheekily as she held her beneath him.

"I can't..." She said before kissing him hastily "... I gotta go, sorry" She smiled sweetly

"Ok" Derek said as he pulled himself out of her slowly

"And thanks for all the sex" She giggled tapping him on the shoulder as she slid out of bed before wrapping one of the loose bed sheets around her naked body.

"You're welcome" Derek shouted as he watched her walk into the bathroom before closing the door behind her. Derek then turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

_**Ok so I hope you liked it! What was so important that would pull Meredith away from her McDreamy? Well you will find out in the next chapter! REVIEW!!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Part 1

Meredith stood in the corridor of the nursing home watching her mother pace up and down her room throw the tiny glass window in the door.

"She woke up this morning completely aware. She's her old self again" The Ms Henry informed Meredith. She wall a tall, African American woman with her hair all wrapped up in tiny plats. "... It happens. Medically we don't know why. It's just a random gift..." she continued

"... What?" Meredith interrupted "... How long will it last?" Meredith asked

"It's different in every case, but not long" Ms Henry replied

"So she lucid, she remembers?" Meredith asked as leaned back to take a peek inside Ellis's room

"Pretty much everything, except the last five years..." she began as she crossed her arms over her chest "... And of course she doesn't realize she has Alzheimer's. We thought she should hear it from you" Ms Henry nodded

"So she'll know me? I'm gonna walk in there and she'll know who I am?" Meredith asked suddenly a wave of nausea hit her. Not from the morning sickness, but from the dread of her mother. Finally she was here, lucid, and Meredith was scared out of her mind. Everything's different now, everything has changed. She's happy, she carrying a child of the man she loves more than anything in this world.

"She been asking for you" Ms Henry replied with a slight smile before placing her hand on Meredith's shoulder "... Take your time" She smiled before walking away

Meredith turned and gazed through the window, she mom was still pacing up and down the room.

"Here goes" Meredith said to herself as she reached for the door handle

"Crap" she suddenly thought to herself. She was 23 weeks pregnant and her belly was clearly visible through her jumper. "Ok..." Meredith mumbled as she pulled her coat forward over her stomach. She fastened the top button and smiled to herself. Thankfully she was wearing a pretty large thick coat this morning.

Meredith pulled down the door handle and walked inside her mother's room.

**XXXXX**

Meredith stood in front of her mother for a few minutes as she continued to pace up and down the room. Finally her back got the better of her and she sat herself down on her mom's bed. She was 6 months pregnant and the back pain really began to kick in.

"Meredith, what is going on? When did you get back from Europe?" Ellis ask nervously as she continued to pace around the room

"I went to Europe for two months. But that was..." Meredith began as she rubbed her hand along her leg nervously.

"I've been sitting here thinking about the fight we had, the things I said..." Ellis interrupted as she took a seat next to Meredith on the bed "... I said some terrible things" Ellis said as she clutched onto Meredith hand

"It's fine" Meredith assured her

"No it's not. After you left I was upset..." Ellis began as her breathing began to get more profound "... Did I have a breakdown? I must of had a nervous breakdown. I mean is this a hospital?" She asked getting more scared as every second that went by.

"I can't remember anything from the past two months Meredith. The last thing I remember was the fight we had. And look if you don't want to go to medical school that fine it's your life. Just take me home" Ellis insisted as she stood up from the bed and clenched her hands together.

"I went to medical school" Meredith began

"I want to go home, I need to go home" Ellis pleaded her daughter

"You are home. I went to Europe five years ago. You got sick, you have Alzheimer's. This is your home" Meredith explained

Ellis began to cry. Her tears flood her face

"No... No" Ellis screamed as she began to breakdown.

"Mom?" Meredith said as she watched her mother panic before her very eyes

"NO!" Ellis screamed once more before drifting backwards towards the floor

"Mom!" Meredith shouted as she lifted herself up from the bed and ran behind her mother catching her before she met the ground

"Help!" Meredith shouted as she held her mother up with her two fragile arms "... Somebody call 911" Meredith shouted as she lay her mom down on the ground gently

**XXXXX**

As the ambulance pulled up outside the hospital, Meredith began to lift herself up from her seat. The doors swung open and Burke appeared at her side.

"She had chest pains..." Meredith began as she held onto Burkes hand as he helped her out of the ambulance

"Chest pain and syncope, my pulse was in the 200's but the rate has resolved on its own" Ellis interrupted as she was being wheeled out of the ambulance.

"She completely lucid" Meredith said as she stepped out of the ambulance

"She what?" Burked asked as he placed his hand on her back for support

"She's aware, she's herself again" Meredith explained as they walked into the ER

"Oh, my god. Is this... are we in Seattle Grace?" Ellis asked as she was wheeled into the emergency room

"Yes mom this is where I'm doing my residency" Meredith explained as she appeared at Ellis's side

"You daughter is one of our finest interns. Following in your very big footsteps" Burke added

"Do you know a Richard Webber? Is he still a doctor here?" Ellis asked as the placed her gurney behind a curtain

"What the chief?" Burke asked as she pulled out his stethoscope

"Richard Webber is the chief of surgery?" Ellis gasped

"Yes" Burke replied as he peered over at Meredith who threw him a cheeky grin

Once they had admitted Ellis and made her stable they sat her in a wheel chair to be transported up to the cardio floor.

"Ok Meredith take her up to cardio, I will meet you up there later ok" Burke said before walking away

"Ok mom lets go" Meredith said as she began to walk by her mother's wheels chair. As the slows walked down the hallway a tall dark man stepped in front of them

"What? Is she alright?" Richard asked Meredith as he stepped in front of them

"Richard Webber, my god you've aged" Ellis laughed in stock

"Ellis?" Richard asked as he looked at Meredith

"I was having arrhythmias" She giggled almost like a small child "... they wanted to do tests and... I hear you're the chief of surgery now. That's wonderful" She complimented him

"Yes I am, but I'm stepping down soon" Richard replied in shock. The woman he once loved had disappeared a long time ago, and now she was back. Nothing but panic and complete shock ran through his veins in that moment.

"Stepping down?" Ellis laughed "Well I can only assume that was Adele's idea" She scoffed. She never really did have that much care for that woman. Meredith turned her head in embarrassment "Meredith?" Ellis called

"I'll be right there mom" Meredith replied as she placed her hands into her coat pocket, trying to hide the bump as much as she could. "... Go ahead" Meredith smiled as the nurse began to wheel her down the hall to the elevator.

"She lucid" Meredith said as she approached the chief who was watching Ellis being wheeled down the hall "... She woke up this morning with her memory back, they say it's temporary" She smiled

"My god..." Richard began as she continued to watch Ellis as she waited in the elevator for Meredith "Don't worry about work today, you need to be with her, I mean this time it's a gift" Richard explained

"It's a gift" Meredith nodded in response "Right"

"Have you told her about...? You know" He asked as he pulled his gaze away from Ellis to Meredith's almost visible bump through her thick coat

"No, not yet" Meredith replied before walking down the hall to her mother.

**XXXXX**

Meredith needed to escape away from her mother. She knew what was coming. I bunch of questions and she would need answers to, and Meredith clearly had none. What would she tell her? How would she even begin to tell her mother she was pregnant? Meredith was one hundred percent sure that her mother would find some way of turning her into the bad guy. Once Ellis was settled in and comfy Meredith told her she would be back in a few minutes.

She walked to her locker room and placed her coat inside her locker along with her bag. She sat on the bench and placed her hand on her growing bump and rubbed it gently. She felt a wave of nausea in the bottom of her stomach. She was so over whelmed and shocked. This morning she was being ravished in bed by her boyfriend, and now she was wishing she never lost the warm comfort of his arms. She became hot and flustered. She needed air. Meredith lifted herself of the bench and walked out of the locker room.

As she walked through the ER door to the cold Seattle air Cristina spotted her and ran behind her.

"Hey, Mer..." Cristina shouted as she ran to the ambulance bay where Meredith was standing "... I've been looking for you; Burke has me on your mom. Are you ok?" Cristina asked as she approached Meredith

"I'm avoiding her, I'm avoiding the gift" Meredith replied

"Yeah well your gift wants to meet Derek" Cristina replied as she crossed her arms over her chest

"What?" Meredith gasped "What did you say?

"No, no, no, not Derek your boyfriend. Dr Shepherd, the neurosurgeon" She replied "But she's gonna know he's you boyfriend anyway, she has ways. I'm kind of in love with her by the way" Cristina smiled

"She has that effect on people who aren't her daughter" Meredith moaned

"Hey are you planning on telling her about?" Cristina asked pointing down at Meredith stomach

"Well... I..." Meredith began

"Hey..." a perky voice suddenly shouted from the ER entrance "I heard about your mother. Unbelievable" Izzie grinned as she wheeled a patient in front of her

"Yeah, it's a gift" Meredith smiled sarcastically

"She avoiding her" Cristina butted in

"Mer, she you're mother. And she really here" Izzie said as she leaned on the wheel chair she was holding onto

"Yeah now's your chance to talk to her" Cristina interrupted

"You should spend some time with her" Izzie said once more

"She has a long history of being disappointed in me" Meredith insisted

"You're a doctor now, disappointed ends with a medical degree. Are you going to tell her about the..." Izzie smiled as she nodded towards Meredith's stomach

"... Can we get moving, it hurts when I pee" Izzie wheelchair patient interrupted suddenly

"Are you stealing patients from the ER?" Cristina laughed

"Yes..." Izzie replied as she looked at Meredith slyly "... But only because I have to know that I did not spend my inheritance money on a run full of empty beds, if I did that I might go crazy. And George called dibs on all the crazy today..." Izzie said as she began to wheel the patient towards the clinic "Wait..." She said as she stopped the wheelchair once more "... Do you think Callie's pregnant?" Izzie asked

"I'm going back to the ER" Izzie patient said as he began to lift himself out of the wheelchair

"Keep your pants on, we're going" Izzie said before wheeling him off towards to new clinic

"Woo, woo..." Meredith said as she watched Izzie walk away from her "What's going on?" Meredith asked as she turned to Cristina

"Oh yeah, Bambi got married" Cristina said before heading back into the ER

"What?" Meredith gasped

**XXXXX**

Meredith could not believe her hears. Did she just hear that right? George is married. She thought to herself as she began to walk down the corridor towards her mom's room. Suddenly she heard George voice coming from a room she had just past. She halted and walked backwards slightly until she stood in the door way.

"Psst" Meredith said to George

"Sorry one seconded" George said to his patient before walking out of the room to Meredith "Everything ok? Are you off today?" He asked when he noticed she was wearing her street clothes

"You got married?" Meredith grinned

"Yeah..." George replied as she looked back and closed his patients door "... I did" He smiled

"It was... I know I was impulsive" He grinned

Well was it good impulsive? Or was it Meredith impulsive. Because if it was Meredith impulsive maybe I can help you get out of it"She smiled

"No..." George giggled like as his face turned red "... It was a good thing" He smiled

"Good" Meredith grinned as she held out her arms slight to hug him

"It's good..." George replied as he hugged Meredith "But thanks for the backup" He smiled as he inched his way back into his patient's room

"You're welcome. Congratulation, George" Meredith smiled as he stood in the hall way with her hands in her jean pockets.

"Thank you" He smiled before walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"People who hover in doorways..." A familiar voice behind her spoke

"... Are coming from nowhere and are going nowhere" Meredith finished as she turned around to face Ellis

"Are you planning on...?" Ellis began but suddenly being diverted to Meredith's visible baby bump through her lilac jumper "... Coming to talk to me anytime soon" Ellis said as she looked up to Meredith with disappointment in her eyes

Meredith never replied she continued to stand in front of her mother with a slight guilty grin on her face. _'Crap' _Meredith thought. She had forgotten that she wasn't wearing her coat and now her mom had a full eye full of her stomach. Now she really had some explaining to do, and she knew Ellis would not drop this particular subject.

**XXXXX**

Ellis had dragged Meredith into her room, to talk. Once inside Meredith took a seat on a chair beside her bed, as Ellis stood over her

"So... tell me about yourself" Ellis asked as she leaned on the table above her bed

Meredith know what she was dying to ask. But for some reason she didn't seem that interested about her daughter being pregnant.

"Well..." Meredith hesitated. It was awkward; being in a room with a lucid Ellis it was strange

"What's your life like?" Ellis laughed "... I really do want to get to know you Meredith"

"Well I have a boyfriend" She smiled. Almost as if she was proud to finally call Derek her boyfriend after all this time

"Does he understand the demands of your career, Because not all men do. They say they do up front but they..." Ellis began

"He's great, he a doctor to so he gets it" Meredith smiled nervously. She felt as though she was being interrogated.

"Good" Ellis said with a nod "And it he the father of..." Ellis said as he pointed slightly to Meredith stomach

"Yeah, he is" Meredith relied

"Great, so how far along are you?" Ellis asked

"Almost six months" Meredith replied with a slight smile

"Do you know how you are going to cope with a child and a powerful career? Have you even figured it out?" Ellis said. She seemed to be getting a little bit annoyed.

"Erm... I don't..." Meredith said as he rested her hand on her stomach, as if to protect her baby in some way

"Have you even chosen a specialty?" Ellis asked as her face began to get a little more pinched

"No it's still early" Meredith replied

"Cristina's already chosen cardiothoracics" Ellis said as she joined her hands together on the table in front of her.

"Yeah, well. I guess I'm just waiting to be inspired" Meredith smiled "I'm happy now. You know, I feel like I know who I am, plus I think when you have someone in your life who you really love. I think that's just... I'm really happy" Meredith grinned as she rubbed her stomach

"What happened to you?" Ellis shot at Meredith

"What do you mean?" Meredith replied as she smiled died

"You're happy? You're happy now? The Meredith I knew was a force of nature, passionate, focused, I fighter. What happened? You've gone soft. Stammering about a boyfriend and a baby saying you're waiting to be inspired. Are you kidding me? I have a disease for which there is now cure is that enough inspiration for you?" Ellis shouted

"Mom?" Meredith replied

"Meredith listen to me..." Ellis said as she stepped closer to Meredith "Anyone can fall in love and have children, But not everyone can pick up a scalpel and save a life. I raised you to be an extraordinary human being. So imagine my disappointment when I wake up after five years and discover that you're no more than ordinary. What happened to you" Ellis scolded her.

Meredith sat before her mother in complete shock. Tear began to form in her eyes and her heart suddenly began to thump.

"I have to..." Meredith said as she raised herself off her chair and headed for the door

"Meredith!" Ellis shouted

"I can't..." Meredith said as she walked out of the room. She walked quickly down the hall and into one of the on-call rooms. She leaned against the door and began breathe heavily.

"Meredith?" Someone called from the other side of the door.

Meredith said nothing she walked over to the other side of the room and sat down on the floor

"Mer...?" Derek said as he peered his head around the door "Mer..." He said sorrowfully when he saw her sitting down on the floor sobbing "Hey... It's ok everything's ok"

"She's just..." Meredith wept as Derek sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her

"I know" Derek replied as he ran his hand through her fine blonde hair

"She knows... about the baby, she knows... And I don't know why but she's" Meredith sobbed

"Hey" Derek said as he cupped her face with his hand "... Listen to me. I doesn't matter what she said to you" Derek assured her

"It does, whatever I say or do she will always be disappointed in me. I just want her to be proud of me, but to her I'm just ordinary" Meredith sniffled as she clung onto Derek sweater with her head buried in his chest

"She may not be proud of you but I am, ever other person in your life is proud of you Meredith. You have grown so much, and after everything you have been through since you go here you make me the proudest man on earth" He said as he kissed her forehead "... Not to mention the proudest father. What you have given me..." He continued as he placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed his hand over her gently "... is the most amazing beautiful thing in the world. And you are anything but ordinary"

"Thanks" Meredith said with a giggle as she whipped her tears away from her eyes

"You're welcome" Derek smiled as he moved a piece of hair from her face "Come on, let get you onto the bed, rest for a little while" Derek said as he stood up and held his hand out to Meredith

"I'm gonna need a little more than that" Meredith said as she held onto Derek hand and tried but failed to lift herself up

"Come here" Derek laughed as he placed his hands under her arms and pulled her up

Derek guided her over to the bed and watched her as he lay herself down under the covers. Derek scooted himself behind her and wrapped his arm around her stomach, and began to rub it slowly to sooth her.

"Derek?" Meredith said as she closed her eyes

"Yeah?" Derek said as he placed his head in the crook of her neck

"She wants to meet you" Meredith replied

"Ok" Derek smiled before kissing her neck delicately

_**I'm soo sorry its taken so long to update this fic.. =( I feel soo guilty... I was going to make it longer but I thought I would make it a two parter coz I have kept you waiting long enough...**_

_**Hope you liked it =D**_


	17. Authors Note!

Ok I'm sooo sorry that i haven't been updating...

The reason for this is because i dont have my pc at the moment...

There's been alot of problems at home.. and as a result of that i dont have my pc :'(

it's a really long story... and i have no idea when im going to get my pc back...

But i promise you the day i have my pc back im going to post it on here!

I am really sorry....

But i guess an up side is that this long break with out my pc will give me time to think of more idea's for this fic!

Pen and Paper at the ready!

I have a few really good idea's coming up so stay tuned!

Thanks for sticking with me.. i know i've been a pain in the ass... but i promise after this hiatus... THERE WILL BE MORE!!

Much Loves.... xoxoxo


End file.
